La vida continúa
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus es un renombrado cirujano, que salva de la muerte a una mujer.Se enamora de ella también y terminan casándose. Para Hermione, la vida no tiene más que ofrecerle y Severus cree que ella está junto a él por mero agradecimiento. Summary dentro
1. El accidente

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de Yvonne Whittal

**The Slender Thread.**

Summary: Severus es un renombrado cirujano que salva de la muerte a una mujer y terminan casándose. Para Hermione, la vida no tiene más que ofrecerle y Severus cree que ella está junto a él por mero agradecimiento. Intentará demostrarle que es mucho más que eso, antes de que su matrimonio se venga abajo.

* * *

— Recuerdo cuando la vi, Dora. Estaba allí casi muerta, sangraba por todos lados. Un hombre de mediana edad corría tras la camilla, mientras la ingresaban en el pabellón de emergencias y repetía frenético que necesitaba ayuda. La miré pasar, había tenido un accidente, había sido atropellada. No respiraba muy bien y tenía varias de sus costillas fracturadas.

Una mujer miraba a un hombre de piel ligeramente pálida, de pequeños ojos negros y de cabello tan negro como dichos ojos, grasoso y brillante. Alto y delgado, de contextura media y con un semblante serio y ceñudo. Cejas ligeramente pobladas y labios delgados.

— No sabían qué hacer. Su presión no se estabilizaba y tenían miedo de una ruptura en los vasos sanguíneos. Había sangrado interno, tenían que operar de inmediato y pues casualmente yo pasaba por allí. Pedí a gritos que se apartaran de ella y sin embargo no tenía mi indumentaria y no estaba de servicio. Gritaba para que me dieran equipos y asistencia mientras un supervisor quiso detenerme, así que lo empujé y cayó sobre un par de orinales que habíamos recolectado de los pacientes. Creo que luego de eso el doctor Koffman jamás me perdonó.

Su camilla rodaba a gran velocidad, yo estaba junto a ella. La admiré en el proceso y noté que era una mujer muy hermosa, que posiblemente terminaría desfigurada a raíz del accidente. Suspiré y comprendí que incluso a los ángeles le sucedían esas cosas.

Sí, Dora, yo creo que cada mujer es un ángel. No me mires de esa forma, porque simplemente no discerniré de mi opinión.

El doctor Koffman luego de recuperarse, se dirigió a mí en malos términos. Dijo que estaba loco. Sin embargo yo no tenía tiempo para oírlo. Abrí un estuche de un residente y sustraje un bisturí y un par de gasas, pedí que conectaran su brazo a una gran cantidad de soluciones que no recuerdo qué demonios eran. En ese entonces estaba pensando en dónde operar para sustraer los vidrios incrustados y objetos contundentes. Tenía un solo zapato, así que se lo quité e imaginé que el otro lo había perdido en el accidente. Su cabello era un desastre y en sí toda ella, parecía haber sufrido de espasmos de dolor, su rostro estaba rígido. Seguramente había caído en la inconsciencia desde hacía poco.


	2. Después de la tormenta, un poco de calma

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

* * *

— No voy a mentirte, Dora, operar nunca se me hizo complicado. Y sin embargo en aquel momento me encontré desorientado, muy confundido. Cielos, recuerdo que revolví mi cabello un par de veces y mis manos temblaron tanto que casi dejo caer el bisturí al suelo. ¡Tenía un buen historial y no quería comenzar con una marca en mi expediente! Y, además... (no te voy a mentir en lo absoluto) una hermosa mujer como ella, no merecía morir. Al menos no en ese momento y no hasta que tuviera más de 100 años. Cuando el paso del tiempo, inevitable en su curso, no me diera más alternativa.

_Pero no hoy._

— En fin, operamos. Estuvimos largas horas operando, quitando retazos de tela que se habían incrustado en las heridas abiertas. Quitando trozos de vidrio cuidadosamente y cosiendo una y otra vez. Tenía enfermeras a mi lado, pasando por cada centímetro de piel con algodón y desinfectante, lavando el cuerpo casi por completo. Cosí una larga herida en la frente de aquella jovencita y un par en sus piernas. No se veían bien, Dora, creí que no volvería a caminar a raíz del accidente. Luego de un par de horas, mientras estaba de pie junto a la camilla y el hombre de mediana edad que te conté antes, a mi lado, ella pareció volver en sí. Me apresuré y llamé a mis enfermeras para que le explicaran la situación, para que no se alterara. Al abrir sus ojos, Dora, me di cuenta de que eran unos hermosos ojos de color caramelo. Algo que no había visto jamás.

— Y así comenzó todo, ¿no es así, Severus? — replicó aquella mujer de cabellos pintarrajeados o como solía decir Severus Snape un renombrado doctor de aquella clínica, de un color púrpura pálido ya. Necesitaba un retoque, pensó el hombre con cierta indiferencia.

— Sí, Dora, así comenzó todo.

* * *

La palidez en su rostros se podía notar, luego de un accidente como aquel. El hombre de mediana edad que respondía al nombre de Neville Longbottom, apretaba su sombrero de copa con cierto nerviosismo. La policía no tardaría en visitar el hospital y se temía que era el único sospechoso de aquel incidente pero no había tenido nada que ver y se lo aseguraba al doctor Severus Snape, mientras éste asentía en silencio.

1890, una época bastante tranquila y placentera si se podía decir así. No había mayores detalles que relatar e Inglaterra permanecía con una economía en crecimiento, preocupándose de alimentar a los hijos de la patria que se convertirían en el próximo sustento de las futuras generaciones.

Y aún así, pese a la época, pocas veces veía accidentes como esos.

— Se cruzó en el camino, yo la vi desde mi auto. Su bicicleta perdió los frenos cuando bajaba por una empinada colina en Birmingham, señor. Un par de autos estaban en el camino, yo estaba estacionado en la avenida principal y esperaba por mi esposa para dirigirnos a Londres, ¡no esperaba algo así! No pudo detenerse y terminó dando un sin fin de vueltas y los autos de la avenida colisionaron con ella. Terminó volando sobre uno de ellos y cayendo al otro lado. Me bajé para mirar y muchos hicieron lo mismo, teníamos que hacer algo, llevarla al hospital. Estaba tan mal que pensamos que solo podrían atenderla en un lugar como este, dicen que es el mejor hospital del país y al principio tuve miedo de que muriera, ¡ahora mis manos están en toda la escena del crimen!

— Si tiene testigos que puedan corroborar su coartada, no creo que haya mayores detalles. ¿Ella estaba despierta en cuanto la auxilió, señor Longbottom?

— Eso creo, señor Snape. Mi esposa está por llegar, ella puede darle más detalles ya que estuvo en el asiento trasero con ella durante todo el viaje, sosteniéndola para evitar que se pudiera lastimar más de lo que ya estaba. Pudimos esperar una ambulancia, pero estábamos lejos del hospital y temíamos que si no hacíamos algo pudiera morir sin remedio.

— Normalmente no digo estas cosas... — suspiró el hombre, aclarándose la garganta y mirando el historial con cierto pesar. — pero creo que ha hecho bien, le ha salvado la vida y si yo fuera ella... estaría agradecida de ello.

Y el hombre asintió, trémulo, mientras Severus Snape colocaba una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y trataba de infundirle valor para lo que seguro estaba por venir. Esperaba que al menos la joven corroborara su coartada, al igual que su esposa. Se le veía como un buen hombre y quizá no merecía tal destino como la cárcel, por haberle salvado a alguien la vida de manera desinteresada.

— ¿Sabe usted el nombre de la mujer a la que acabó de salvar?

— No señor. — dijo con una inspiración honda, apenas y podía respirar luego de tanto trajín. — ella no me lo dijo, solo balbuceó un par de cosas y luego se desmayó.

Severus Snape quien pensaba agregar algo más, guardó silencio de inmediato y cuando su enfermera en jefe, Pomona Sprout, emergía de la habitación donde había estado colaborando hacía unas cuantas horas y le susurraba que su paciente comenzaba a despertar.

Tenía curiosidad de saber más detalles del incidente que había mantenido en vilo al hospital. Nadie creyó que pudiera salvarse y mucho menos reponerse de un suceso como aquel.

O al menos sería una larga recuperación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego de que Neville entró tras él. Podía escuchar suaves gemidos de dolor, mientras ella trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz que estaba sobre su cabeza, en una vieja farola sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado. la enfermera Sprout, la mantenía encendida y se encontraba sentada en la cama con un poco de alcohol y un par de algodones, tratando de limpiar los restos de pasto y tierra de su frente.

— ¿Señorita... puede oírme? — preguntó el doctor con voz suave, acercando una silla hasta sentarse a un lado de ella. — ¿Sabe acaso qué sucedió? ¿Tiene algún recuerdo?

Esperó pacientemente, mientras ella parecía darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Mientras respondía, Severus le había hecho una seña a la enfermera para que le explicara lo sucedido. Sprout tenía una de las mejores destrezas en relaciones, que jamás había visto. Sus pacientes la adoraban.

— Querida, estás en el hospital central de Londres. Sufriste un accidente cuando tu bicicleta perdió los frenos en una bajada y te estrellaste con un par de autos en la avenida. Tienes suerte de estar viva.

Aquella expresión le había estado atormentando en su subconsciente y prueba de ello, fue el gemido que soltó de pronto y la mano que se llevó a la frente, sobándosela ligeramente.

— Este amable hombre te ayudó a venir al hospital y el doctor a tu derecha, te salvó la vida. — señaló primero hacia atrás de ella y luego a un lado, con una sonrisa. La joven trató de mirar en ambas direcciones pero luego de unos segundos, desistió de ello. Severus se puso en pie y con una pequeña linterna, abrió uno de sus ojos por vez y miró atentamente.

— Bueno, veo que tus pupilas reaccionan al contacto con la luz de la linterna. Te recuperarás de eso estoy seguro, solo estás un poco en shock tras lo sucedido. ¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas o si tienes algún familiar al que quisieras que contactemos en este momento?

Ella continuó en silencio, mirándolo atentamente. Quizá no estaba mirando nada en particular y continuaba, como él había dicho, en shock por lo ocurrido.

Y fue entonces cuando sus labios se despegaron suavemente.

_"Oh, Dora... esa hermosa voz"_.

— Hermione... — dijo suavemente, pero Severus Snape tuvo que inclinarse en dirección a la camilla para escuchar mejor lo que había dicho.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

— Hermione Granger... — murmuró alzando lentamente sus manos y viendo los vestigios de aquel accidente.

— Muy bien, Hermione Granger. Descuida... — comentó al ver su rostro de terror ante las heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. — algunas se irán con el tiempo y un poco de descanso. Y este hombre que está aquí. — dijo, haciéndole señas a Neville Longbottom para que se acercara. — te trajo al hospital y ha estado preocupado por ti, las últimas horas mientras te salvábamos la vida. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? tuvimos que operarte de emergencia ya que tenías algunas fracturas y sangrado interno, tuvimos que reconstruirte algunas partes con injertos de piel. Algo bastante serio, ¿tienes alguna idea de ello?

Las memorias la golpearon de pronto, vagamente y ella asintió en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos al mencionar aquello y el hombre alzó las manos a modo de disculpa.

— Lamento que te traiga malos recuerdos, pero solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y queremos saber todos los detalles para cuando llegue la fiscalía.

Y una vez más, el doctor se vio interrumpido en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió casi de golpe y una mujer delgada y rubia, con un extraño aspecto que le dio la impresión de que provenía de un manicomio, por sus brillantes ojos azules y su pálido rostro, entró conteniendo la respiración y con una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¡Oh, pero si aquí estás querido! — exclamó, caminando en dirección a Neville Longbottom y deteniéndose junto a él, tomando uno de sus brazos de forma amorosa. — Estaba preocupada, pero vine lo más rápido que pude y quería saber si habían logrado ayudarla. Si todo nuestro esfuerzo no fue en vano.

— No, para nada señorita...

— Luna, Luna Longbottom. A sus servicios.

— Señorita Longbottom, llegaron justo a tiempo y me atrevo a decir que aunque fue una tarea titánica, hemos conseguido salvarla y ahora le preguntábamos si tiene algún familiar al que quiera que contactemos.

Hermione Granger asintió suavemente y Luna sonrió, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. La enfermera había terminado de limpiar las manchas de barro y había abandonado la habitación, recogiendo todo aquello que estorbara allí dentro.

— Dime querida, ¿cómo se llama esa persona? ¿Quién es? Te prometo que la contactaré de inmediato.

— Mi madre... Minerva McGonagall...

Luna ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposo quien seguía apretujando el sombrero contra su pecho y al ver la expresión de la mujer, asintió de inmediato. Nervioso.

— ¡Oh por supuesto! Doctor Severus, ¿tiene algún teléfono que podamos usar para llamarla?

— Sí. En mi oficina, lo conduciré de inmediato.

— Cariño, ¿te sabes el número acaso? ¿Lo tienes en algún lugar?

Hermione había murmurado que estaba en su bolso de mano, pero al mirar a su alrededor, no había nada en la habitación. Miró a la mujer en la cama de soslayo y Luna sonrió, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Oh, está bien. La operadora puede encontrarla, estoy segura.

Neville asintió, abandonando la habitación tras Snape quien lo condujo varios pisos arriba y hasta su oficina. Una puerta de madera negra, con su nombre escrito en una brillante placa atornillada sobre la parte superior, cerca de una ventanilla. Severus Snape hurgó en su bata por las llaves y al entrar, Neville se tomó el tiempo de detallar el interior.

Un escritorio quizá sin nada especial, con una lamparilla de mesa y un enorme archivador donde se imaginó que el hombre guardaba los expedientes. Un enorme botellón de agua con un par de vasos de papel y una vieja cafetera. No había fotografías que le dijeran si el hombre estaba casado o tenía familia, quizá no le gustaba exhibir nada de ello. Caminó en dirección al botellón y se detuvo haciendo un ademán de querer tomar uno de los vasos de papel.

— Adelante, sírvase. Se le nota estresado y luego de un día como este lo entiendo. — tomó el auricular del teléfono y lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, fue el sonido del discado y del botellón de agua mientras éste se servía un poco. — ¿gustaría algo de comer de nuestra cafetería? ¿Podría ordenar algo?

— No gracias, está bien así.

— Muy bien. Operadora, ¿podría comunicarme con Minerva McGonagall? Me temo que no sé su número ni dónde vive y tengo a su hija en mi hospital. Dígale que soy el doctor Severus Snape y que es imperativa su presencia en Londres. Cuanto antes. Gracias.

La operadora dio la orden y en un par de minutos, escuchó que había una mujer que respondía a ese nombre y justo donde habían encontrado a Hermione Granger.

Perfecto.

— ¡Mi hija... oh dios, qué sucedió con ella! ¿¡Está bien!?

— Sí señora, está bien. Tuvo que ser operada de emergencia, pero está estable y recuperándose. Ella ansía verla y esperaba que pudiera tomar el próximo tren y venir a Londres si le es posible.

— ¡Oh por supuesto que sí, iré cuanto antes!

— Muchas gracias.

Luego de cortarse la comunicación, Severus Snape se preguntó si Hermione Granger tenía algún padre u otro familiar que pudiera responder por ella. Asumió que su madre por su voz, era una mujer mayor y sabía que no podía volver a casa sin al menos una enfermera que cuidara de ella por un par de días.

Luego resolvería esos pequeños aspectos.

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Vendrá? — preguntó Neville y Severus asintió en silencio. — ¡Qué bueno, me alegro mucho!

Y antes de que ambos hombres pudieran abandonar el despacho, la puerta se abrió y la policía entró de inmediato. Sprout sonreía, preguntándoles si querían un poco de café.

— Buenas tardes, doctor Severus. — dijo uno de ellos, por la cantidad de insignias en sus hombros y en su pecho, asumió que se trataba de un oficial. — hemos venido por la jovencita a la que atropellaron esta mañana. ¿Sabe si está consciente para que podamos hablar con ella?

— Lo está, pero apenas se despierta y no creo que sea buena idea el atosigarla con preguntas. Al menos no en este momento, sin embargo...

Invitó a los policías a sentarse y a Neville, quien los miraba nervioso. Era el momento de relatar los hechos e intentaba que su voz no se quebrara mientras hablaba de lo sucedido aquella mañana de invierno.

Se acercaba la navidad y el regalo que Hermione Granger había recibido, su vida, podría ser el mejor que hubiera recibido jamás.

— Entonces... dice que ella perdió los frenos de su bicicleta y corrió cuesta abajo en la colina hasta estrellarse contra los autos de la avenida.

— Así es, señor. — Casualmente, mi esposa y yo estábamos aparcados justo abajo. Esperaba por ella que había ido al baño de una cafetería en la esquina y nos dirigíamos a Londres, cuando la vi cruzar a gran velocidad y sin poderse detener. Su bicicleta chocó con un auto y salió despedida, golpeando el capó de este y rodando hasta caer al suelo.

— ¿Y luego usted y su esposa decidieron traerla a Londres?

— Sí señor. Supusimos que moriría si no la traíamos de inmediato, es el mejor hospital del país y solo aquí creímos que estaría bien atendida.

— De no haberla traído antes, no se habría salvado. — confesó Severus Snape con una sonrisa suave. — fueron largos procedimientos, injertos de piel, extracción de pedazos de tela y vidrio incrustados en las heridas. Coser y cortar, no habría podido hacerse mejor en otros hospitales. No sin los insumos necesarios para esta tarea.

— ¿Y no se les ocurrió que pudo haberse muerto en el viaje?

— Sí señor. — contestó Neville de inmediato. — pero temíamos que muriera en algún hospital rural o algo parecido. Le amarramos un par de telas en las heridas para detener el sangrado y rogábamos llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

El oficial asintió, mientras otro hombre tomaba nota en un pequeño cuadernillo. El doctor Severus sonrió una vez más, poniéndose en pie y caminando en dirección a su vieja cafetera.

— ¿Café?

A finales de la tarde, ya cayendo la noche, una mujer ya un poco mayor y vestida de forma muy modesta, caminó en dirección al vestíbulo en el hospital y miró a la recepcionista tras el mostrador en la entrada.

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y tengo entendido que aquí tienen a mi hija Hermione Granger.

— Déjeme verificar... — dijo la mujer de aspecto joven, inclinándose a un lado para mirar un par de papeles que tenía en una esquina. — sí, fue admitida en la mañana. Se encuentra en la habitación _213_ y la asiste el doctor Severus Tobías Snape.

Minerva Mcgonagall se imaginó que había sido el hombre con el que había hablado en la tarde y asintiendo, caminó en dirección a un viejo elevador. Dentro había un hombre en un largo banquillo, quién le preguntó a qué piso se dirigía.

— Habitación 213 por favor.

— Piso 7, en marcha.

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, preguntándose si acaso iban a darle alguna mala noticia, el ascensor se detuvo y ella pudo bajar luego de darle las gracias al hombre dentro de este.

Caminó nerviosa, mirando a las enfermeras que iban de aquí a allá, con pacientes o con insumos entre sus brazos. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo y podía ver una larga ventana con blancas cortinas, ondeando ante la fría brisa de aquella noche de invierno.

Se abrazó a sí misma al pasar y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Llamando suavemente.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después y el rostro de una mujer joven se asomó por ella.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo servirle?

— ¿Se encuentra aquí... Hermione Granger? Soy Minerva McGonagall... su madre.

— ¡Oh, pase pase! La estábamos esperando.

La mujer asintió en silencio y al entrar, sintió escalofríos con solo ver a su alrededor. No le gustaban los hospitales, no tenía buena memoria de ellos. Al detenerse junto a la camilla donde reposaba Hermione Granger, la mujer que le había abierto la puerta, se presentó como Luna Longbottom.

— Es un placer, señora McGonagall. ¡Vaya suerte que tuvo su hija! Sé que sonará mal que yo lo diga pero de no ser por nosotros, mi esposo y yo, creo que no estaría viva para contarlo. Y por supuesto, con la ayuda del doctor Severus Snape.

Minerva no dijo nada y tomó el asiento que hacía unas horas antes, Snape había estado ocupando junto a Hermione. Al sentarse allí, tomó su mano y suspiró llena de tristeza al ver a su hija en aquella cama y en el estado en el que se encontraba. Acarició su cabeza con dulzura y besó su frente, llena de lágrimas.

— Hermione, cariño, aquí estoy. Mamá está aquí y va a cuidarte hasta que te sientas mejor.

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos con cierta pesadez, para ladear la cabeza y mirar al nuevo visitante. Al encontrarse con el rostro familiar de su madre, trató de sonreír aunque hizo un gesto de dolor y desistió luego de unos segundos.

— Mamá...

— Descuida cariño, aquí estoy y nada va a pasarte otra vez. Descansa, me quedaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

Y Hermione había asentido suavemente, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente y se quedaba dormida al poco tiempo. Mientras Minerva acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, ladeó la suya para mirar en dirección a la joven que continuaba en la habitación, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Y cómo... ? ¿Cómo es que la encontró? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Al escuchar el relato, Minerva se llevó ambas manos a la boca y soltó un gemido lleno de terror. Luna negó con la cabeza y sonrió en respuesta a su expresión.

— Descuide, olvídelo ahora. Ella está a salvo y estamos agradecidos de ello. Nos quedamos hasta que algún pariente viniera a verla y quedarse en lugar de nosotros. Mi esposo condujo hasta acá y bueno, ahora ha de estar con el doctor. No lo he visto en horas.

Minerva pensaba agregar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente y un rostro cetrino se asomó a través de ella.

— Doctor Severus... — dijo Luna, caminando en dirección a la puerta y recibiéndolo de forma casi ceremonial.

— Oh, pero si tenemos compañía.

— Sí, su madre. Minerva McGonagall.

Por un momento, Severus Snape buscó el parecido entre ambas y se preguntó si más bien no se parecía a su padre. No veía a Hermione en su madre.

En ningún rasgo.


	3. Flor de rosa Parte I

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Es una novela muy bonita, por supuesto yo la leí pero no la traduje igual para el fic. Solo tomé la idea principal y la adapté.

Se las recomiendo que la lean, es buena (o al menos lo fue para mí).

**N/A**: Sí, me equivoqué con la fecha porque estaba escuchando música y escribí cualquier verga. De hecho tengo que corregir los errores :(

* * *

Minerva se puso en pie de inmediato, para agradecerle al doctor por todo el trabajo que había hecho. Severus Snape no dijo nada y observó a la mujer estrechar sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas una y otra vez. Era la primera vez durante toda su vida como doctor en aquel hospital, que alguien se encontraba tan agradecido como para tomar sus manos y besarlas, enjuagarlas con sus lágrimas.

— Tenga. — le dijo, hurgando en los bolsillos de su bata y sacando un pañuelo bordado. La mujer miró atentamente, sus iniciales estaba en una esquina, bordadas en negro. Luego de secar sus lágrimas, ella intentó devolvérselo y el hombre negó con la cabeza. — consérvelo, tengo algunos más en casa.

— No sabe cuánto le agradezco que mi hija esté a salvo, gracias a usted. No sabría qué habría hecho de haberla perdido, ¿sabe? No tenemos un buen récord de vida en nuestra familia. Su padre recién murió y no pudo verla graduarse en la universidad o siquiera enamorarse de alguien y entregarla al altar. ¡Oh dios mío señor, no tiene idea de cuán mucho se lo agradezco! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarle?

Snape meditó por unos segundos y luego de ello, mientras su enfermera de confianza entraba de regreso con la cena, negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

— No, nada. Es mi trabajo y no espero recibir nada a cambio, más que el salario que me brinda el gobierno. Solo una cosa y con ello nuestra deuda estará saldada. ¿Sí? Procure cuidar muy bien de ella hasta que se recupere y traerla a las rondas de fisioterapia, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría saber si no quedan lesiones post-traumáticas y necesito saber si puede caminar luego de esto. Sé que es un largo camino por recorrer y mucho más en tren, pero acá tenemos a los mejores fisioterapeutas del país y si no tiene dinero para pagarlo, quizá podríamos hacer un arreglo.

_"No sé por qué lo dije, Dora, pero sentí que ella necesitaba una mano y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela como si fuera un gran tonto de capirote. Me resultaba hermosa y por el aspecto de su madre, me di cuenta de que vivían el pan de cada día y que no podrían pagar algo como una terapia. Y, además, luego de todo ese esfuerzo... ¿dejarla así como así? No."_

— Muchas gracias, doctor, se lo agradezco.

No dijo nada y sonrió a modo de respuesta, alisándose el cabello con una de sus manos. Antes de salir y con su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, escuchó un débil murmullo.

— Gracias.

_"Me di la vuelta ¿y sabes quién me agradecía, Dora? Sí, ella. Mientras su madre acariciaba su cabeza y me miraba también, con una sonrisa. Ella sonreía al fin y sentí que por alguna razón en particular, sin poderlo entender aún, mi vida volvió a tener sentido."_

— Es un placer. — dijo al salir y Neville entró tras el doctor. Su esposa caminó hasta sostener sus manos y estrujarlas con mucha alegría.

— ¡Ahora todo está bien, cariño!

— Necesitan tu testimonio, la policía. — le comunicó el hombre a Hermione y luego miró a su esposa a un lado. — y el tuyo también, Luna. Creen que haya podido ser un sabotaje a su bicicleta y quieren saber si vimos algo más.

— Bueno, dime dónde están e iré a verlos. No hay problema.

Neville guió a su esposa hasta la salida y cerró la puerta una vez más. Hermione trató de impulsarse hacia arriba para sentarse, pero su madre colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y empujándola suavemente de regreso en la cama.

— Tranquila, ya hablarás cuando te sientas mejor cariño. No quiero que te canses demasiado, necesitas toda la energía que tengas para recuperarte.

— Estoy de acuerdo con su madre, señorita Hermione. Los policías vendrán después, el doctor especificó que necesitabas mucho descanso y mucha calma. Que no te hacía bien el alterarte con los detalles y ellos acordaron venir después.

_"Y así pasó el tiempo, querida Dora, le dimos de alta unas semanas después. Como pensé, de hecho, no podía caminar luego de todo. El hogar no estaba **"tan"** lejos como otros pequeños pueblos pero y aún así le resultaba complicado el trasladarse y entonces resolví hacer algo que nunca se me habría ocurrido. Mi mejor enfermera, Dora, ella fue con su madre a su pequeña hacienda. Le doblaron el sueldo al trabajar particularmente y aunque ella no quería cobrar en lo absoluto, le recomendamos que era lo mejor."_

_"Sprout se había ido con ellas mientras se recuperaba. ¡Hasta eso era capaz de hacer! Y tomé decisiones burocráticas que siquiera me correspondían a mí, pero las tomé."_

— Espero que se encuentre cómoda en la habitación de huéspedes. Al morir mi esposo, terminamos con esta vieja hacienda y es poco lo que producimos para siquiera la renta. Esperamos tener una mejor producción este año, nos especializamos en cultivo y ganado o al menos antes de que mi difunto esposo enfermara y muriera.

La enfermera asintió en silencio, mientras colocaba sus maletas en el recibidor y una dulce jovencita que imaginó era una de las criadas de aquella hacienda, la tomaba entre sus manos y la llevaba hasta una habitación tras la enorme escalera hacia el piso superior.

— Ella es la mejor amiga de mi hija, Ginny Weasley. Trabaja con nosotros desde que era una niña, bueno su madre y su esposo. Ellas siempre jugaban juntas no la obligamos a trabajar pero ella quiso quedarse después de que tuvimos que despedir a la mitad del personal.

Al ver a Hermione en una silla de ruedas, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se cubrió para no gemir de sorpresa. Bien, el rostro de su amiga le decía que estaba triste con su destino. Una jovencita tan vivaz y alegre, ahora confinada a una silla de ruedas.

Debía ser duro, de eso estaba segura. Y se colocó detrás de ella, empujando la silla hasta el recibidor mientras estaban en la puerta y apartándola de su madre para conversar con ella.

— ¡Por dios, Hermione! — dijo deteniéndose en la cocina y acercándola a una mesa central para servir un poco de té. — ¿Qué te sucedió? No volví a verte desde el día en que decidiste irte a pasear en bicicleta.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — le contestó ella de malhumor y Ginny suspiró mientras servía dos tazas de té tilo, hasta casi rebosar.

— Sé que no quieres decirle a tu madre que ese apuesto joven de la hacienda vecina, te hizo daño al encontrarse besando a otra mientras paseabas en bicicleta y por eso decidiste huir lejos. Yo lo sé, los vi cuando me levanté temprano para ordeñar las vacas de la señora. ¡Mira como has quedado, ¿crees que vale la pena morir por amor?!

Le dio la impresión de que aquellas palabras las recordaría más tarde, en otro momento. No ahora.

— Solo llévame a mi habitación, por favor.

Durante todo el trayecto, guardaron silencio y solo se escuchaba la voz de su madre mientras que Sprout relataba la historia, una y otra vez. Estaba harta de escucharla y en cuanto Ginny la sacó de esa prisión con ruedas que la gente llamaba "silla", se tapó la cabeza con una de sus almohadas en la cama y deseó que su madre se quedara afónica por un largo tiempo.

— Su ropa terminó desecha, ese vestido con volados y flores... casi nada. Perdió un zapato en el camino y espero que la policía encuentre su bolso de mano, seguramente regresarán para preguntar qué sucedió.

— Y los recibiremos. — comentó su madre, acercándole una taza del mismo té que Ginny había preparado hacía unos minutos antes. —Estoy segura de que ha sido obra de su padre y le ha salvado la vida. Él la apreciaba mucho, ¿sabe? Le compraba toda clase de regalos. Caballos, cualquier mascota que ella deseara ya fuesen conejos, perros, gatos. Pero lamentablemente endeudó cuando se negó a vender la hacienda a un gran magnate de corporaciones y el hombre le juró que le declararía la guerra, que nadie le decía que no... ¡cual niño!

Pomona Sprout compuso un curioso rostro hermético, ante aquella historia y McGonagall inspiró pesadamente. Trataba de no llorar, pero esa historia siempre le ponía sentimental.

— Tuvimos que dejar ir a muchos buenos trabajadores que teníamos y mi esposo enfermó de tristeza. Se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio, bebiendo y haciendo cuentas para tratar de salvar a la familia y a su amada hacienda. Por eso doy gracias que los padres de Ginny se quedaron y cuidaron bien de Hermione, mientras yo lidiaba con todo ello. Jugaban juntas, cenaban juntas, hacían todo juntas y eran tan felices.

En el piso superior, mientras doblaba un par de sábanas, Ginny sonreía al escuchar a su patrona y aquella vieja historia.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando tu madre cuenta esa historia, siempre hace que mi corazón se sienta estrecho. Me quita el aliento. Si no fuera por la bondad de tu madre, ahora estaríamos sin comer y sin un lugar para dormir. Siempre agradecemos la comida que ella manda a comprar a la ciudad y no importa si no es carne de primera o el mejor de los quesos, mientras estemos unidas.

— Podría ser de primera, nuestra carne o nuestro queso. Cuando me levante nuevamente, yo pondré a valer la hacienda y les demostraré el poderío que una mujer puede llegar a alcanzar si se lo propone.

— Si llenas tu corazón de odio, Hermione, no creo que llegues muy lejos. Enfermarás y morirás de rencor, escúchame porque sabes que tengo razón. Los empleados siempre lo han dicho, este hermoso valle ayudará a todo aquel que lo necesite y condenará a los que hacen mal, tragándoselos hasta que no encuentren ni un solo rastro.

— Deja de leer esos absurdos libros de mitologías, de tambores que se escuchan en las montañas y de animales de cacería tan grandes como un ser humano. Son solo cuentos populares de las madres para hijos que no quieren irse a dormir.

— Cree en lo que te digo... — susurró la jovencita, de camino al baño para preparar una tina de agua tibia. — ya lo verás que la hacienda le pasará factura a sus enemigos, por todas las penas vividas.

Y durante aquella noche, a la hora de la cena, el aire y el ambiente parecían calmos y contrarios a su propio humor. No le placía estar lisiada en una silla de ruedas y constantemente, dentro de su mente, se echaba la culpa por el accidente que había tenido.

Sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, como lo habría estado su padre, se encontraba su madre. Vestía una camisa blanca cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos por tanto trabajo y una larga falda negra con volados. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza y algunas hebras grises se escapaban de su perfecto arreglo, que ella trataba de apartar de su rostro. Sus lentes estaban manchados de tierra y ella trataba de limpiarlos disimuladamente, mientras Ginny servía la cena.

— ¿Y ya se han puesto al día? — preguntó a su hija a un lado de ella, mientras Ginny pasaba por cada puesto y servía vasos con agua de una jarra de cristal. — Ginny te extrañó mucho hija y asumí que luego del baño, ambas podrían conversar y secretearse la una a la otra como siempre les ha gustado hacer.

— Sí, hablamos un poco. No mayores detalles, mamá. — murmuró Hermione mientras se distraía en mirar el viejo mantel blanco sobre la mesa y con bordados de flores de invierno. Navidad, esa estúpida celebración.

— No te oyes muy animada al respecto, ¿es que acaso no la extrañaste tú a ella?

Por un momento, Hermione guardó silencio y su madre permaneció con su mirada sobre su hija y esperando una respuesta. Luego de un par de minutos, Hermione encontró su voz para dirigirse a ella.

— ¿¡Es que tienes que preguntar por todo, mamá!? ¡Sí, claro que la extrañé!

En la mesa se sucedió un silencio mortal y Minerva, recobrando la compostura luego de la sorpresa de que su hija le gritara de esa forma, regresó su vista en dirección a su plato.

— Entiendo. Supongo que estás estresada después de lo sucedido, lo siento. Ginny, por favor siéntate a la mesa y llama a tus padres para cenar. Espero que no le importe, señorita Sprout... que cenemos juntos como familia.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y Ginny hizo lo que le ordenaron, de forma inmediata. Al poco tiempo, dos personas más se unieron a la cena y al ver el estado de Hermione en aquella silla de ruedas, más preguntas siguieron a continuación.

Preguntas que ella no quería responder.

— ¡Oh cariño, cuánto lo siento! — suspiró la madre de Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, sosteniendo su rostro y besándole ambas mejillas. — Te prometo que mi esposo Arthur the llevará a donde sea que quieras ir, de ahora en adelante. Solo búscalo en casa y él te llevará sin chistar. ¿No es así, Arthur?

El hombre asintió en silencio, al final de la larga mesa del comedor y quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto. Minerva había cerrado sus ojos en silencio y había entrecruzado ambas manos para elevar una plegaria.

— Gracias señor por esta comida que nos brindas tan amablemente y por la salud de mi hija, que se recupera de un accidente. Gracias por no quitármela. Y por supuesto, gracias por los que están aquí reunidos y acompañándonos esta noche.

Se escuchó un "Amén" en la mesa y luego el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos, mientras cenaban en silencio.

Lo mismo de siempre, de no haber tenido aquel endemoniado accidente. No tenía nada que agradecer, ¿por qué iba a agradecer el hecho de estar lisiada?


	4. Flor de rosa Parte II

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Es una novela muy bonita, por supuesto yo la leí pero no la traduje igual para el fic. Solo tomé la idea principal y la adapté.

Se las recomiendo que la lean, es buena (o al menos lo fue para mí).

* * *

Y aunque sonara ridículo para ella, pareció que Ginny tenía razón y el valle dio la impresión de sentirse igual que ella en aquel día. Llovía con una fuerte brisa y los árboles de manzana se mecían tan fuerte que ella llegó a pensar que iban a salir volando. Miraba la lluvia caer en el salón, mientras la enfermera extendía su pie derecho. Una y otra vez, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal lo sientes? — preguntó la enfermera y Hermione se sobresaltó. Aquella pregunta fue como una intrusa en su preciado silencio.

— Bien, creo... no estoy completamente segura. Todavía me duele un poco ahí, sí ahí mismo. — dijo a la mujer que palpaba sus pantorrillas en busca de la raíz del problema. Pero en verdad solo lo decía para que la dejara en paz un rato.

— Supongo que dolerá por un par de meses, tuviste muchas fracturas diversas y sanarán a su tiempo, con su debido descanso por supuesto. Tuviste mucha suerte querida.

Y otra vez aquellas palabras que trataba de olvidar. Asintió sin prestar mucha atención y quiso decir algo más pero una figura en la lejanía, muy cerca de la entrada de la hacienda, llamó su atención.

Parecía ser un auto que se aproximaba rápidamente. Un automóvil clásico y descapotable, de color crema y negro, con una rueda auxiliar colgando en la maleta y con grandes faroles amarillentos. Se preguntó si su madre esperaba visitas, no se imaginó a alguien cuerdo que quisiera visitar una hacienda tan pobre como aquella.

Al parecer había alguien realmente loco como para intentarlo y se trataba del doctor Severus Snape. Ella apenas alcanzó a vislumbrarlo a través de las cortinas, trató de apartarlas con sus torpes manos y para mirar mejor. No llevaba su usual bata blanca de hospital, más bien parecía vestir una casual y pulcra camisa blanca con los puños desabotonados y un largo saco negro sobre sus hombros y que hacía juego con sus pantalones y sus zapatos del mismo color. Le pareció que su madre caminaba hasta el recibidor para abrirle la puerta al escuchar su llamado y también le pareció que traía un par de flores en sus manos.

— ¡Hija, el doctor Severus ha venido a verte!

¿A ella? ¿Por qué a ella? No y seguramente venía de visita para saludar a su queridísima enfermera y preguntar cómo seguía el tratamiento. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a ser?

Ginny tomó el abrigó de aquel hombre y sostuvo ambas manos entre las suyas, tanto como su madre lo había hecho en el hospital, contenta de que le hubieran salvado la vida.

No dejó de decirlo una y otra vez, mientras escuchó pasos en el recibidor y la voz suave de aquel hombre que se sentía como una caricia en una fresca brisa de verano, luego de tanto calor. Su madre recibió las flores mientras decía alegremente: ¡está en el salón, pase pase!

Pomona Sprout le dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas para que ella pudiera encararla y sonrió al ver a su compañero de trabajo, mientras Severus Snape detallaba sus alrededores.

Sus ojos viajaban desde la dulce jovencita que sostenía su abrigo, con cabellos tan rojos como nunca antes había visto y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, hasta la decoración renacentista del lugar y lo opulento del ambiente que lo rodeaba. Una verdadera hacienda en decadencia, en sus últimos días.

Y luego sus ojos hicieron contacto con los acaramelados ojos de su paciente.

— ¿Desea algo de tomar, señor Snape? Por favor, las flores... Ginny las pondrá en agua de inmediato.

Ginny Weasley asintió en silencio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomándolas de sus manos mientras el hombre se sentaba en una silla junto al sofá donde Sprout trataba de sentar a Hermione. A última instancia y en vista de la incapacidad de maniobrarse por sí sola, Severus se levantó de su asiento y colocó ambos brazos alrededor de ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Su aroma resultaba ser algo que no podía precisar con claridad pues no se trataba del típico aroma de hospital, era algo totalmente diferente. Algo que atraía su atención y resultaba hipnótico. Con su ayuda pudo recostarse en el sofá y agradeció con un débil murmullo, mientras él sonreía en respuesta y no desvió su vista de ella sino hasta que Hermione, miró a su madre acercarse con una copa de brandy para su invitado.

Mientras que su amiga Ginny se encargaba de traer una charola de plata con tazas de su té favorito. Lo tomó sin decir nada y sopló suavemente para refrescarlo un poco. Su madre rompió el hielo entre los presentes, con una pregunta que incluso a ella le causaba curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí, doctor Severus?

— Bueno, ya que tengo a mi enfermera estrella en esta casa...

Pomona Sprout se sonrojó de pronto y Minerva sonrió ampliamente mientras el doctor se acomodaba en el asiento, colocando su copa vacía sobre una larga mesa de madera frente a él, ornamentada con flores que le dieron la impresión de estar talladas a mano y con querubines en cada una de las patas de la misma.

Un poco exagerado, pensó de pronto y parpadeó rápidamente.

— También para visitar a nuestra paciente especial, luego de que un sin fin de personas me hayan preguntado por usted... señorita Granger.

— Hermione por favor. Supongo que luego de todo lo sucedido, nos hemos ganado el derecho de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. — respondió ella, apenas mirándolo desde el ángulo en el que estaba sentada. Le pareció que el hombre sonreía apenas moviendo los labios y se alisaba el largo cabello negro y brillante, con una de sus manos.

— De acuerdo, Hermione. — repitió con voz sedosa y su madre juntó ambas manos con mucha felicidad, atrayendo la atención de ambos al aplaudir.

— ¿Por qué no se queda un rato? Estábamos por almorzar, si quisiera acompañarnos.

Severus meditó detenidamente y luego de unos segundos, mirando un viejo reloj de bolsillo dentro de su gabardina negra, asintió en silencio.

— Pero primero quisiera ver los avances que has tenido, Hermione, en razón a tu movilidad corporal.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Sprout se había puesto de pie y se había detenido junto a ella. Estiraba sus manos para que Hermione pudiera tomarlas y así sentarse de regreso en la silla de ruedas.

Quizá pensaba que caminar en el pasto, iba a ser más fácil y aunque ella no quisiera regresar a ese armatoste metálico que oprimía sus deseos de correr libre.

Todo por una decepción amorosa y el querer huir de sus problemas. Como siempre había hecho su madre, ocultando sus sentimientos con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la casa, la luz cálida del sol pareció apagar la frialdad de su corazón de un chispazo. E incluso pareció mejorar su humor visiblemente, puesto que incluso el doctor Snape pareció darse cuenta.

— Eso es lo que todos necesitamos en este invierno, aunque sea un poco de sol. Aprovechemos antes de que se vaya nuevamente.

La enfermera la condujo hasta el porche en la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba un viejo columpio de caucho al final, en un gran y viejo árbol. Ginny y ella solían columpiarse allí la una a la otra o de vez en cuando el señor Weasley las columpiaba, sentándolas juntas.

Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. No había sido una de esas chicas que se creían gran cosa porque su padre tuviera dinero y viajara de aquí para allá, trayéndole recuerdos de sus viajes. Comprándole cual estupidez quisiera tener, siempre había sido agradecida y amiga de la servidumbre. De los menos afortunados, siempre dando lo que tenía. Así le había educado su padre, que siempre se recordara de los demás puesto que en algún momento iba a necesitar ayuda.

Pero todo cambió cuando comenzó la escuela, cuando la depresión económica golpeó al continente y su padre se vio en la necesidad de hacer tratos por debajo de la mesa, con clientes de dudosa reputación. Venderles productos que luego aquellos clientes revendían en sobreprecio y su padre recibía pocas regalías por su esfuerzo. Se robaban todo el dinero y solo pedían más y más.

Cuando se negó a vender los derechos de la hacienda y su producción, todo terminó.

— ¿Y vives sola, Hermione?

— Así es, vivo con mi madre y mi amiga Ginny Weasley que también trabaja para nosotros. Con sus padres y sus hermanos. Son los únicos que quedan en esta casa, luego de que mi padre murió y tuviéramos que despedir a la mayoría de los trabajadores. La economía nos golpeó muy fuerte y mi padre se vio obligado a vender sus productos a clientes que no conocía y que no eran buenas personas. Revendían con precios que casi nadie podía pagar y cuando mi padre exigía su parte del trato, siempre tenían una excusa o algunas veces le daban menos de lo necesario para mantenernos. Lo golpearon un par de veces. Se rehusó a vender la hacienda a uno de ellos y le declararon la guerra formal. Sabotearon sus cosechas, hundieron su producción hasta tal punto en el que nadie quería comprarnos nada. Se hundió en la depresión y la bebida, mientras mi mamá me tenía alejada de todo ello en la hacienda vecina. Los Malfoy viven a unos cuantos kilómetros de nosotros y ellos aceptaron cuidar de mí y de los criados de mi familia, mientras mi madre solventaba los problemas. No somos los mejores vecinos, pero tenemos un trato de llevarnos bien. Cada cual tiene su mercado.

Y su hijo Draco Malfoy de quien había estado enamorada por años y años, desde que era una niña y lo veía cabalgar con su padre por las praderas, había terminado engañándola con otra chica. La imbécil y trepadora de Pansy Parkinson y su famoso padre de la industria de alimentos. ¡Claro, ella solo era una campesina en frente de esa mujer!

Al escuchar sus palabras, Severus Snape pudo entrever el gran resentimiento que habitaba en aquel joven corazón con el que hablaba en aquel preciso instante. Sus ojos brillaban ante el recuerdo amargo de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

— No suenas muy contenta cuando hablas de esa familia, como deberías sonar si te hubieran cuidado desde que fuiste una niña. Si no te molesta que lo comente. — dijo él mientras ella trataba de impulsarse en la silla para ponerse en pie. Sprout, ella y Snape habían decidido dar un paseo hasta aquel enorme árbol y hasta ese momento, ella acariciaba aquel columpio de caucho con cierta dejadez.

— Tuvimos problemas, es todo.

La enfermera la observó pacientemente, preguntándose qué quería hacer y lo entendió luego de unos minutos. Le ayudó a subirse al columpio, mientras ella trataba de sostenerse con sus manos heridas.

Solo quería volver a sentir los días felices.

— Por la actitud de tu madre, veo que se repone bien de todo este asunto.

— Ella es así, simplemente no habla de las cosas. Con mi padre fue igual, siempre trata de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad o hace lo contrario y solo sonríe como tonta.

— Creo que merece un poco de crédito luego de perder a su esposo y tener que levantarte ella y a una hacienda completa.

— No tiene más opción creo, no tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir y si la perdemos... perderemos nuestra vida. Mire yo nunca he sido una chica de ciudad, siempre he vivido en el campo y esta es la única vida que conozco. No sé qué más podría hacer si esto terminara abruptamente. Estudié en la ciudad y porque mi padre tenía los recursos para enviarme a las mejores escuelas, pero solo quise una vez... poder controlar la hacienda y demostrarles de qué es capaz una mujer. Demostrarles que no tengo miedo como mi padre o como mi madre.

Severus asintió en silencio, mientras Hermione trataba de impulsarse pero sin éxito. Miró la enorme hacienda de soslayo, con carreteras apenas pavimentadas, con una gran fuente en el centro y con un viejo granero a lo lejos, un enorme silo y un molino de viento. Los clásicos cultivos, el clásico espantapájaros y las clásicas vacas mugiendo a los lejos y las ovejas yendo de aquí para allá. Llena de enredaderas, de tierra claro.

Ya casi en el olvido.

— Pues supongo que primero hay que recuperarse de un accidente como este. — opinó el doctor, inclinándose con un pequeño martillo para verificar sus reflejos. — Y parece que su cuerpo piensa igual que yo. Sus reflejos aún son lentos y las heridas aún necesitan descanso.

— No me diga.

Pero el estruendo de otro automóvil, negro y muy lujoso, distrajo la conversación de inmediato. Aparcó en la entrada y ella pudo divisar una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien y que realmente no quería ver en aquel momento...

— Perfecto... lo que necesitaba.

La familia Malfoy entera, se bajaba del auto y se encontraban con su madre. Estaba muy lejos para escuchar la conversación y por un momento deseó bajarse de aquel columpio y regresar a la hacienda, para escuchar a qué habían venido.

— Oímos por la radio lo que sucedió con tu hija, la policía vino a vernos... Minerva. A preguntarnos si conocíamos a la familia y si teníamos idea de qué había sucedido. — dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de nariz puntiaguda que le daba la impresión de petulancia, arrastrando las palabras.

— Sí, ella está bien ahora. El doctor vino a verla, una enfermera se queda con nosotros y nos asiste. Gracias por tu interés, Narcisa.

— Oh, no es nada realmente. — respondió ella auto- invitándose a sentarse y a tomar una taza de té. Sonrió de forma lastimera, revolviendo el azúcar en cubos y con excesiva fuerza dentro de su bebida. — Nosotros estábamos muy consternados luego de la muerte de tu esposo y pensamos que podrías encontrarte muy mal luego de esto.

McGonagall apenas prestó atención, mientras la mujer sostenía un brazo de su esposo a un lado y bebía té con su otra mano. Frunció el ceño en respuesta y suspiró hablando como si realmente no tuviera tanta importancia.

— Estamos bien. Si antes pudimos sin él, ahora también podremos.

— Eso espero. De todas formas sabes muy bien que Lucius podría ofrecerte un buen trato por la hacienda, si es que quieres olvidar el pasado. Te pagará muy bien y puedes vivir donde quieras con tu hija.

— La hacienda no está en venta, Narcisa. No lo estuvo antes y no lo estará ahora, ya lo sabes.

Narcisa Malfoy respiró pesadamente y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo que permanecía quieto en su lugar y sin decir nada al respecto. Sus ojos grises viajaban de un rincón a otro, mientras la tensión fácilmente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

— Ah, por cierto... — continuó ella como si nada. — lamento que mi hijo le rompiera el corazón a tu hija. La verdad, no creí que su relación tuviera futuro alguno. Draco es... ¿cómo decirlo con elocuencia? De otro nivel y buscaba a una chica de su talle.

Minerva se mostró desconcertada y a tiempo porque Hermione entraba de regreso a la hacienda y escuchaba lo que Narcisa había dicho.

De golpe, su corazón volvió a estremecerse y sintió lágrimas por caer. Pero se contuvo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues ella nunca me dijo que había estado enamorada de tu hijo, Narcisa. Y pues lamento que pienses que mi hija no sea del talle de tu hijo. Él se lo pierde puesto que no sabe de qué está hablando.

Hermione habría preferido que aquella conversación se hubiera suscitado en otra ocasión. En un momento menos embarazoso y donde ella pudiera huir, correr llorando hasta su habitación y jamás salir de allí.

— Sí pues... ¿por qué otra razón tu hija querría lanzarse por una cuesta sin frenos, en una bicicleta? Draco quiso venir a pedir disculpas por haberla sobresaltado de esa manera, pero no tiene razón para...

— ¿Suicidarme? — preguntó Hermione con un grito, desde el vestíbulo y empujando las ruedas hasta encontrarse al fin en el recibidor y encarar a la mujer. — ¿Cree usted que soy tan tonta como para hacer eso y morir por amor? ¿Acaso vale la pena? Además, su hijo no es la gran cosa tampoco. Aprendió a leer muy tarde y yo tuve que enseñarle. Solo estaba pendiente de regalos y de que sus padres le mimaran cualquier capricho, de no ser por mí no habría alcanzado el lugar que tiene en este momento. Siquiera sabe lo que es trabajo duro, ¿cree que será un buen esposo si llega a casarse con ella?

Draco se había puesto de pie mientras ocupaba la silla que Snape había ocupado antes, mirándola con un fulgor amenazante que le hizo desviar la vista de inmediato.

— Hermione... — advirtió su madre.

— Algunos te vieron, dijeron que corrías aprisa en tu bicicleta. Querías escapar.

— ¡Claro que quería escapar! Quería escapar de pensar que alguna vez, ese idiota que ustedes llaman hijo... ¡pudo gustarme alguna vez en la vida!

Y el silencio reinó en la hacienda.


	5. Flor de rosa Parte III

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Es una novela muy bonita, por supuesto yo la leí pero no la traduje igual para el fic. Solo tomé la idea principal y la adapté.

Se las recomiendo que la lean, es buena (o al menos lo fue para mí).

* * *

Draco Malfoy se ruborizó de inmediato, mientras Hermione le miraba desafiante y sin retroceder. Narcisa dispuso su copa sobre la mesa y separándose violentamente de su marido, volvió a mirar a Minerva McGonagall quien estaba sentada frente a ella en una butaca alta y observaba la situación con un rostro reflexivo.

— ¿¡Vas a permitir que le hable de esa forma a mi hijo!?

— Algo debió haber hecho él como para que mi Hermione, reaccione de esa forma. Si ambos tenían un acuerdo, ¿por qué se fue entonces con otra? ¿No es así, Hermione? ¿Acaso te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

No. De hecho nunca lo había hecho y ahora había cambiado sus afectos totalmente y ella se sentía como una tonta, mordiéndose el labio y sin saber qué decir.

— Es todo Minerva, gracias por recibirnos. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. — Narcisa se puso en pie y aunque lo dijo en un murmullo, su decisión fue firme y su expresión fue sombría. Al irse, Minerva McGonagall se dio cuenta de que quizá se había ganado otro par de enemigos.

Y se lo hizo saber al mirar a Hermione, luego de que Ginny condujera a los visitantes a la salida y estos se perdieran en la fría lluvia de la lejanía.

— ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada del hijo de los Malfoy!? ¿¡Jamás te dijo que te amaba, Hermione!? ¿¡Jamás te dijo que sentía lo mismo por ti!?

— ¡NO, JAMÁS ME LO DIJO Y FUI UNA TONTA EN PENSAR QUE ASÍ FUE!

— Calma, señorita Hermione... no es bueno que se sobresalte, que se angustie. — pidió la enfermera, mientras ella miraba a su madre. Desafiante y una vez más sin retroceder ni un ápice.

— ¡Debiste pensarlo mejor, antes de enamorarte de su hijo! ¡No sabes en las desgracias que estamos y no necesitamos ganarnos más enemigos! ¡Quién sabe lo que la policía está pensando ahora! ¡No crié ninguna hija suicida!

— Pues perdona que no te haya pedido permiso para enamorarme o para tomar decisiones, es que por un momento pensé que podría sola y ya veo que no. ¡Me importa un bledo lo que la policía piense. Pues que vengan a preguntármelo!

Su madre no contestó, comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y Hermione se preguntó si podía ser más descortés con los invitados.

— Es hora de almorzar, Hermione... — susurró Ginny, inclinándose a un lado de ella. — ¿Qué debo...?

— Déjala, ella volverá en cuanto se le antoje. — contestó ella, impulsando su silla hacia adelante. — por aquí señor Snape y señora Sprout.

— Señorita por ahora. — sonrió la mujer y luego Snape sonrió con ella también. — ¡y a mi edad, qué tristeza más grande!

— Ya llegará quien sepa apreciarlo, Pomona. — dijo el hombre, sentándose junto a Hermione y sin preguntar si podía hacerlo. Ella apenas prestó atención, su cabeza iba a estallar luego de todo lo ocurrido.

A la hora de servir los platos, Ginny y su familia entraban en la hacienda. Sus dos hermanos mayores, Fred y George, cargaban enormes sacos llenos de maíz mientras que su hermano intermedio, Ron Weasley, cargaba un par de sacos de azúcar bajo sus brazos. Charlie, Percy y Bill, sin embargo, traían sacos de arroz cada uno y parecían exhaustos luego de una gran jornada de trabajo.

— Mis padres están en la ciudad, fueron a hacerse un chequeo médico y regresarán en la tarde ya. — Hermione escuchó que Ron le comentaba a su hermana y la joven parpadeaba sorprendida.

— ¿Sucede algo con ellos?

— Es papá, su asma no mejora y apenas puede pagar las medicinas.

— Dile que no se preocupe por eso. — resolvió Hermione y la mesa dirigió su atención hacia ella, mientras los hermanos hablaban en la entrada de la cocina, muy cerca del comedor. — dile que yo pagaré sus medicinas.

Ginny sonrió con ojos vidriosos, humedecidos por las lágrimas de la emoción. Asintió un par de veces antes de caminar en dirección a la cocina y traer el almuerzo. Había cocinado el platillo favorito de su mejor amiga y en cierta forma, aunque vivieran en la pobreza, formar parte de aquella familia le llenaba de una dicha inconmensurable.

— Espero que lo disfruten. — dijo la jovencita, sentándose casi al final de la mesa con sus hermanos mayores.

— Por supuesto que sí, Ginny. Siempre has sido buena cocinera. — recalcó Hermione, mirando al resto de sus comensales y agachando la cabeza para orar. — oremos por favor.

La oración no duró mucho, cada cuál pidió por algo en particular y en silencio. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería y esperaba que en algún momento se hiciera realidad. Que en algún momento pudiera levantar su hogar, quizá encontrar a todos aquellos obreros despedidos y darles lo que se merecían, lo que les hacía falta y le debían.

— La señorita Hermione tiene razón, el almuerzo está delicioso. — convino Snape y Sprout asintió a su lado. Ginny se sonrojó rápidamente.

Hermione alzó su cabeza en dirección a la escalera junto a ella y preguntándose si su madre se dignaría a bajar para almorzar con ellos. Actuaba como una niña, no podía controlarlo todo ni aunque quisiera. Si quería enamorarse del herrero de la ciudad, pues solo lo haría. ¿Por qué iba a detener sus sueños y aspiraciones, solo porque a su madre le preocupara hacer enemigos por doquier? La vida no era color de rosa y tenía que acostumbrarse a que no podía ser del agrado de todos, ni darle órdenes a una joven de ya 19 años de edad y cuyo padre siempre le había enseñado a ser libre, siempre y cuando no lastimara a los demás en su camino.

Quizá y recordando esas palabras, le debía una disculpa a su madre. Ella solo quería protegerla y bueno, ya estaba casi lisiada.

— Subiré el almuerzo para su madre. — dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba la boca disimuladamente, con un viejo pañuelo con bordados de la cresta familiar. Había olvidado siquiera que los tenían y al parecer su madre los había puesto sin que se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó en dirección a la cocina y se perdió tras la puerta que conectaba el comedor con ella.

Al terminar el almuerzo, era hora del postre y una taza de té en el recibidor. Aunque no tenía razones para celebrar nada, ni para relajarse tomando té nuevamente, Ron Weasley se encargó de ello. Se notaba a leguas que era el hermano de Ginny Weasley, tan pelirrojo como ella y con un par de pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y alrededor de la nariz. Severus agradeció por el té con un toque de licor escocés, mientras ella recibía un generoso trozo de cheesecake.

— Me alegro mucho de que pasara a visitarnos, señor Severus.

— Bueno, digamos que ha sido un día muy interesante... señorita Hermione.

— Lamento la escena de hace rato, le prometo que no volverá a suceder. Supongo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y sin resolver. — contestó, mientras daba un delicado sorbo a su té y en el sofá que había estado ocupando, horas antes. Llevaba una gruesa manta blanca sobre su cuerpo y descansaba sus piernas en él. — hay muchas cosas de mí, que mi madre desconoce. No tenemos tan buena comunicación, ella simplemente no puede desprenderse del pasado y tampoco puede dejar de culparse por lo que sucedió.

— Y creo que usted tampoco, ¿o sí?

— Solo odié el hecho de que me apartaran de todo, sin dejarme participar. Entiendo que fui una niña y no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero pudieron haberme dejado opinar, sugerir alguna cosa. Al finalizar mis estudios de secundaria, tenía una vaga idea de las cosas y considero que mi padre no se habría sumergido en la desgracia, de yo haber estado a su lado. De haber recibido amor que...

— ¿Su madre no le dio?

— Claro que se lo dio, pero es diferente. Quizá una hija es lo que hacía falta, no sé.

El doctor guardó silencio y prefirió distraerse con el trozo de cheesecake en su plato, mientras que su enfermera estrella suspiraba a su lado y Hermione se echaba a reír de pronto y como si nada. Su risa rompió el eco de silencio que podía escucharse en toda la hacienda.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sellado la tumba finalmente. Ni las vacas, las ovejas o demás animales de granja, se escuchaban en el aire.

— Mírenme, sueno como toda una mártir.

— Es cuestión de ver, vivir y dejar ir... si entiende lo que quiero decir.

La joven asintió varias veces, mientras él volvía a sonreír en respuesta. Se había inclinado a su derecha para hurgar en sus bolsillos y sacar su reloj, mirándolo atentamente.

— Bueno, creo que mi visita ha terminado ya y prometo que volveré luego para seguir charlando. Ha sido una velada tan agradable.

_"De pronto sentí algo, Dora. Algo que no puedo explicar pero que me decía que quizá yo era el indicado para ayudarla a superar las desaventuras de su vida. Sabía que iba a volver y ya tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, Sprout vivía en aquella hacienda y yo tenía que hacer mis visitas médicas, justificar al hospital el por qué de su visita a aquel campo y sin regresar al hospital. Además de ello, tenía su número de teléfono, tenía su dirección, había concertado ya una cita y sin siquiera hacer mucho esfuerzo. ¡Ya sabes cómo soy con las mujeres, soy tan torpe! Lily Evans es prueba de ello, pero esta vez todo iba a ser diferente."_

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa apenas visible entre sus labios y en cuanto quiso levantarse para despedirlo, Severus negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta ella. Sostuvo una de sus manos e hizo una reverencia, besándola con cierta ternura.

— Hasta otra ocasión, _my lady_.

— Hasta pronto, doctor Severus.

Sprout caminó con él hasta la puerta de salida y luego de cerrarla tras de sí, se cruzó de brazos y también negó con la cabeza, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— Es muy joven para ti, tienes 32 años.

— Pero de qué estás hablando. — dijo despreocupado, caminando en dirección al auto y hurgando en sus bolsillos por las llaves.

— Sabes de qué estoy hablando, no te hagas el desentendido.

Observó a su colega dándose la vuelta y mirándola con una expresión sarcástica, llena de burla. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y pareció hincharse como una paloma. Era un tanto baja y rellena, lo que le hizo pensar en esa comparación y le causó un poco más de gracia.

— No tengo ninguna intención particular, más que mi deber y el servir. No puedo creer que tengas esa idea tan descabellada con respecto a mí, Pomona. Te desconozco totalmente, creí que éramos amigos. — dijo, haciéndose que estaba herido y que sus palabras le causaban una gran tristeza.

La mujer no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— No entiendo el por qué de tu ruptura con Lily Evans, si hasta me pareces de lo más chistoso.

Su rostro se enserió ante el recuerdo y ella casi deseó no haberle preguntado el por qué. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Severus se encogió de hombros y la miró atentamente.

— Supongo que no era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba, quizá no era digno de estar con ella... y quién sabe. Solo ella lo sabe y no seré tan tonto como para preguntárselo. No quiero parecer desesperado ni que ruego por su regreso. Según sé, está muy bien con un tal Harry Potter y ambos tienen un negocio estable. No supe nada más desde mi última carta que nos escribimos.

Toda una lástima, sí, pero así era el destino. Solo tenía que ver, vivir y dejar ir.


	6. La verdad tras el doctor I

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Es una novela muy bonita, por supuesto yo la leí pero no la traduje igual para el fic. Solo tomé la idea principal y la adapté.

Se las recomiendo que la lean, es buena (o al menos lo fue para mí).

**N/A:** voy a ver si encuentro un enlace para que puedan leerla. Yo la leí en el 2010 y recién me provocó volverla a leer y me puse a escribir esto.

* * *

Severus Snape daba vueltas en la cama de su habitación, pensando en el pasado, recordando la historia de amor que tuvo alguna vez. Preguntándose si había tenido la culpa de su declive.

— Creo que esa jovencita tiene mi afecto, sin duda alguna que lo tiene. — se dijo a sí mismo, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor por un trozo de papel y algo con lo que escribir.

_"Le escribí, Dora, le escribí a Lily Evans quien fue mi antiguo amor y le pregunté si estaba bien. Dudaba de mí mismo luego de lo que Sprout mencionó sobre la diferencia de edad, quizá la diferencia de clases entre nosotros. Sabía que Pomona no querría leerlo y no se me ocurría nadie más que pudiera darme una respuesta. Que pudiera decirme exactamente y quizá, lo que yo quería leer. Cuando recibí su respuesta un par de días después, me di cuenta de que ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto y aunque nuestra relación había terminado, éramos capaces de comportarnos como dos adultos y ser amigos a pesar de todo."_

**_"Sal con ella, invítala a una cena elegante."_**

— Doctor ¿sucede algo? Se le nota tan distraído. — escuchó al día siguiente mientras estaba sentado en su despacho, contemplando el paisaje citadino tras él. Las calles siempre llenas de transeúntes y autos a cada hora, ahora cubiertas de una pequeña escarcha nevada.

Tuvo la idea de imaginarse a Hermione Granger caminando a través de ellas, paseando en la nieve y a su lado. De su brazo y convirtiéndose en el hombre más afortunado de todo el universo.

— No, no pasa nada Lavander. — le dijo a una jovencita de cabellos rizados y de mejillas un tanto regordetas, quien siempre llevaba una cinta sobre su cabello y quizá mucho decoro como para un hospital. Una de sus pasantes más recientes y una muchachita que le recordaba tanto a Hermione, que a veces ni dirigirse a ella podía sin pensar que le hablaba a la misma Hermione Granger. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás en mi despacho a estas horas y no estás con el doctor Dumbledore, aprendiendo sobre cirugía?

— Recibió una llamada hace poco. Una paciente, Hermione Granger, quiere hablar con usted.

Por un momento pensó que se dedicaba tanto tiempo a verla dentro de su cabeza, que comenzaba a oír su nombre por todas partes.

— ¿Dijiste Hermione Granger?

— Sí señor Snape, eso dije.

— ¿Tomaste el mensaje?

— No, ella quería hablar con usted personalmente. Le dije que usted la llamaría en cuanto recibiera el mensaje.

Asintió mientras la pasante cerraba la puerta tras de sí y él tomaba el teléfono, preguntándose si se trataba de algo grave. ¿Por qué otra cosa llamaría? No tenía sentido expreso para él, si no resultaba de esa única forma.

— Operadora... ¿podría comunicarme con la casa de Minerva McGonagall por favor?

Esperó un par de minutos y luego escuchó la voz de la mujer tras el otro extremo del teléfono. Como siempre, alegre de escucharlo.

— ¡Oh... sí sí señor doctor! — escuchó tras el teléfono, que McGonagall llamaba a Ginny Weasley para que fuera por Hermione. — enseguida lo comunico.

Solo tuvo que aguardar un par de minutos, mientras repasaba mentalmente la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación y pensaba en lo que Lily Evans había dicho sobre invitarla a salir, a cenar específicamente. ¿Qué podía perder con intentarlo? ¿Quizá era muy pronto para intentarlo? ¿Quizá Pomona tenía razón y no debía involucrarse? Estaba seguro de que con su ayuda, quizá ella podría cumplir su sueño de levantar la hacienda.

— ¿Hola? ¿Doctor Severus?

— Buenos días, señorita Hermione. Tengo entendido de que llamó temprano por la mañana, preguntando por mí. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

— No sé cómo decirle esto, pero me encuentro un poco renuente a regresar a la ciudad. Debo ir a la jefatura de policía y testificar sobre mi accidente, la policía prefiere que sea allí. Que tomen huellas digitales y demás. Me preguntaba si usted podría ser tan amable de acompañarme. Quizá... siento que pido mucho.

_"Y las oportunidades seguían cayendo en mis manos como de las nubes."_

— No, no es ninguna molestia. En realidad mi turno terminó y hoy no estoy de guardia, solo organizaba un poco de papeleo y estaba listo para irme a casa. Pasaré por usted en una hora, ¿le parece bien?

— De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias.

Al cortar la comunicación, Hermione se mantuvo con la vista fija sobre el teléfono que acababa de usar y preguntándose si no pedía demasiado, si estaba presionando demasiado. Para Ginny Weasley era más que obvio que el doctor sentía una gran estima por ella, había llamado un par de veces a la semana y preguntaba por su estado de salud. Sonreía al mirar a su mejor amiga en la habitación, viéndose las marcas del accidente en el espejo.

— Estoy segura de que a él no le va a importar cómo luzcas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Al doctor, es más... deberías ponerte algo lindo y encantador. ¡Quién sabe qué podría pasar!

— Lamento desilusionarte, Ginny, pero no es una cita. Además, es mayor que yo y de seguro ya tiene una pareja o está casado y tiene hijos.

— Si está casado y tiene hijos, ¿dónde está el brillante anillo en su dedo y la radiante esposa que le acompaña a cada lugar que va? Quizá yo sea anticuada, pero eso es lo que yo conozco como matrimonio y creo que ese hombre es tan soltero como mi cabello es rojizo como el fuego.

Pero su madre jamás lo permitiría. Un hombre como él, reconocido cirujano de la ciudad y con un estatus como el suyo, ¿por qué se iba a fijar en una campesina como ella? Seguro tenía miles de mujeres a su alrededor, interesadas en desposarlo. Estaba segura de que el amor quizá no era para ella, luego de haberla usado y estrujado en el camino.

— Espera, buscaré el atuendo más lindo que tengas y lo plancharé para ti. Lo tendré listo de inmediato, mientras tú tomas un baño relajante.

No contestó, no supo qué decir exactamente. Quizá Ginny tenía razón o quizá solo era su imaginación. Así había sido ella, siempre soñadora de cuentos de hadas y creyente de espíritus, energías y karma.

Sentada en la tina, meditó los acontecimientos con suma cautela. Tenía que testificar en la policía y lo mejor era olvidar los nervios, para salir airosa de ello. No quería que pensaran que ella misma había saboteado su bicicleta, para por fin morir en paz. No era realmente lo que buscaba, al menos no la muerte.

La única razón por la que le pedía al doctor su compañía, se temía que era solo por el hecho de que él confiaba en ella y aunque la conocía desde hace poco, quizá él podría corroborar su versión y evitar que los nervios la dominaran en medio de su declaración. Nunca había estado en la comisaría y no quería empezar en aquel preciso momento.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó Ginny entrando en el baño y sin anunciarse. Sosteniendo toallas y ropa limpia. — Ven, vamos a dejarte tan hermosa que todos te miraran y eso hará que olvides los nervios.

Se quedó quieta en el agua, mientras su amiga secaba su cabello con mucho cuidado y pasaba un peine a través de él. Lo desenredaba con tanto cuidado que casi no parecía que la tocaba. Comenzaba a sentir una modorra muy agradable, en cuanto Ginny la sobresaltó con una mano fría sobre su hombro cálido a causa del agua tibia de la tina.

— Vamos, arriba bella durmiente, tenemos que alistarnos. No queda mucho tiempo antes de que el doctor pase por ti.

— No es una cita, además la enfermera seguramente nos acompañará.

— Bueno... quién sabe. Escuché que tenía que redactar un par de informes sobre tu cuidado y su trabajo aquí, para que el gobierno pueda remitirle su pago. Quizá esté tan ocupada que quiera quedarse.

— Estás empeñada en que esto se convierta en una cita. — sonrió Hermione y Ginny asintió varias veces, mientras le ayudaba a llegar hasta una vieja silla de madera en la que estuvo sentada hacía un rato. — ¿Por qué?

— Todos merecemos amor en nuestras vidas y ese hombre se ve muy decente y educado. Quiero que seas feliz y creo que él es un buen partido. Es experimentado y sin duda no te tratará como cualquier cosa, así como hizo el joven Draco. Siempre te lo dije, me parecía de lo peor y nunca me escuchaste.

Se echó a reír, mientras trataba de vestirse y con su ayuda. Terminaron justo a tiempo para un poco de maquillaje y un poco de perfume. Se preguntaba si su madre tomaría su actitud a mal, pero realmente no le importaba. Era su vida y ella dispondría de ella como quisiera.

Al bajar las escaleras con Ginny tras ella, sosteniendo su silla de ruedas, la enfermera también notó su aspecto y sonrió al pie de la escalera.

— Vaya, pero qué diferente. ¿Y a qué debemos la ocasión? ¿Hay alguna festividad que yo haya olvidado?

— Eh, la verdad... yo...

Pero fue gratamente interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta y el sonido del motor de un coche que se detenía en la entrada. No había tiempo para explicar y al abrir Ginny la puerta, la situación se explicaba por sí.

— ¿Severus?

— Buenos días, Pomona, señorita Ginny... y ¡oh, pero si se ve usted muy hermosa esta mañana! — dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione y caminando hasta detenerse a su lado y tomar una de sus manos para besarla nuevamente y con ternura. — pensé que íbamos a la comisaría, no a un baile elegante.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y Minerva quien aparecía en el umbral, caminó hasta los presentes. Sorprendida.

— ¿Comisaría?

— Sí mamá. Ayer durante la tarde, luego de que el doctor se fue, recibí un llamado de la comisaría principal de Londres y ellos me pidieron que fuera a verlos, a dar mi versión de los hechos. Quieren tomar huellas y todas esas cosas que seguro hacen los policías. Le pedí al doctor que me acompañara, puesto que pensé que iban a necesitar la versión médica de todo el asunto.

— Los informes están en el auto. No se habían emitido hasta que el caso se procesara y ahora hay una historia completamente detallada de ese día.

La enfermera se apartó de los presentes y caminó hasta el doctor, tomándolo por el codo de manera disimulada y apartándolo un poco de los presentes.

— ¿Lo haces apropósito acaso? ¿Sabes que hoy tengo que rellenar informes y te la llevas?

— ¿Apropósito? Ella fue quien me llamó y yo accedí amablemente. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— No te pases de listo, ¿de acuerdo? Mira que ella acaba de salir de una decepción amorosa y no quiero que tenga más problemas. Le he cogido cierto cariño y créeme que te haré pagar si haces algo mal. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí mamá, ya lo sé. ¿Qué no me das un jalón de orejas para el camino?

Trató de no reírse, pero le fue imposible y los presentes se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca y susurró un pequeño: _disculpen_.

Luego de que su madre besara su frente y le dijera una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado, Severus Snape se detuvo tras ella y comenzó a impulsar su silla hasta la salida. Antes de que pudiera subirse al auto y mientras el hombre acondicionaba el asiento del acompañante, Ginny se acercó hasta ella y se hincó hasta estar de su tamaño para decirle algo antes de partir.

— Recuerda, sé muy encantadora.

— Ya te dije que no es una cita... no insistas.

— ¿Señoritas? — dijo Snape, dándose la vuelta y arqueando una de sus cejas al verlas juntas y susurrándose cosas la una a la otra.

— ¡Buena suerte, Hermione! — exclamó Ginny desde la puerta, luego de que el doctor plegara la silla en la cajuela del auto y Hermione se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad.

El viaje permanecía callado y de vez en cuando, Severus hacía una que otra pregunta. Sobretodo al pasar junto a la hacienda de los Malfoy. Hermione había desviado la vista y había preferido distraerse con los maizales de camino a la ciudad y con uno que otro caballo que corría por los senderos que transitaban. Iban a poca velocidad, el doctor parecía decidido a disfrutar el camino y antes de encontrarse en las intranquilas y transitadas calles de Londres.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu madre?

— ¿Mi madre? Bien, supongo, no lo sé. No hemos hablado mucho, como le dije... nunca hablamos.

— Pues en cuanto te vio en el hospital. — comentó el hombre dándole la vuelta al volante, suavemente. — ella pareció aterrada, no dejaba de llorar durante las noches y no dejaba de rezar por tu salud.

— Al fin notó que existo, la felicito por semejante hallazgo.

Severus no quiso comentar nada al respecto y Hermione se dedicó a mirar los alrededores en el auto, de forma disimulada. Un auto de un hombre "casi" cualquiera. Papeles en el asiento trasero, su bata de hospital en una esquina, un par de revistas en el suelo y una caja de cigarrillos casi cayéndose al suelo. Radiografías en un sobre amarillo.

— Lamento el desorden allí atrás, a veces no tengo tiempo de hacer nada. Solo voy y vengo. — escuchó que le dijeron y se sonrojó de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, lamento si mi rostro expresa algún tipo de juicio! Solo tenía curiosidad de ver la vida de un doctor y sí, me he dado cuenta de que es muy agitada. Pero... ¿un doctor que fuma?

— Trato de dejarlo, no me enorgullece y sin embargo en este trabajo ves tantas muertes, tantos juicios por "negligencia" anunciada por los parientes del fallecido, ves tantas situaciones amargas e impotentes que no sabes qué más hacer o en qué ocupar tus manos. Creo que he tomado el vicio más horrendo para ello.

Hermione asintió mientras que el doctor entraba en la ciudad al fin y miraba a su alrededor. La hora pico con un poco de tráfico, pero eso le daba más tiempo para conversar un poco más, para conocer un poco mejor con quién estaba tratando.

— ¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad, Hermione?

— Administración. Desde niña veía a mi padre dando órdenes, estudiando libros contables, sentí una entrañable fascinación por ello. Y luego estudié veterinaria de ganado y animales de granja, siempre tuve muchos conejos ¿sabe? Los amaba, son animales tan tiernos y siempre estaba en las granjas con ellos.

— ¿Hiciste todo eso a una corta edad?

— Tuve profesores particulares y mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sabía.

El hombre sonrió mientras se detenía frente a la comisaría y se apresuraba a bajar para desplegar la silla de ruedas. Al verla a un lado de la puerta, Hermione sintió una gran aprehensión que le heló la sangre de un corrientazo. Muchos se fijaban en ella, mientras el doctor le abría la puerta y le ayudaba a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, tomando sus manos para intentar ponerla de pie y sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

— Este es un buen ejercicio para saber qué tan bien puedes soportar tu peso.

Solo fueron un par de minutos y antes de que su rostro de terror al sentir que caería, fuese visible.

— Tranquila, te tengo. — dijo el hombre, mientras ella por inercia se iba hacia adelante y caía entre sus brazos. Su cabeza había terminado apoyada en uno de sus fuertes y largos hombros. Retornó a la silla al poco tiempo y el mismo oficial que lo había entrevistado antes, abrió las puertas para que ella pudiera pasar.

Tragó con fuerza y se preparó mentalmente para un par de largas horas. Al quedarse sola con la policía, en la sala de interrogatorio y mientras el doctor buscaba los historiales médicos, sintió que lentamente se encerraba al cerrarse la puerta y al ver a los hombres rodearla.

— Buenas tardes señorita Granger, soy el oficial Dean Thomas y tomaré su declaración. Como sabe, su caso fue una gran reseña periodística y asustó a varios al pensar que moriría luego del incidente. Normalmente lo tomaríamos como tal, pero queremos saber si no se trató de un atentado contra su persona. Si no se encuentra amenazada por alguien particular y si hay algo más de lo que debamos preocuparnos, antes de cerrar el caso.

— Mire, no sé qué le hayan dicho pero no se trató de un suicidio. ¿Por qué habría yo de querer suicidarme a estas alturas de mi vida y con 19 años de edad?

— No lo sé, señorita. Usted díganos.

— Sé que hablaron con la familia Malfoy, sé que eso pensaron al escuchar que tuve una "relación" amorosa con el hijo de los Malfoy, pero eso no es razón suficiente para suicidarse.

— Si supiera las veces que oímos de crímenes pasionales...

— Ya lo sé, pero esta vez no es el caso. — dijo ella mientras comenzaba a irritarse sin razón alguna, mirando al doctor que se sentaba a su lado y con el historial entre sus manos. — tiene que creerme, la bicicleta quizá ya era vieja y simplemente falló. Fue mi culpa al pretender bajar una cuesta tan empinada y sin revisarla primero.

— Aquí en este historial médico, se detalla con precisión cada uno de los procedimientos realizados sobre la paciente. Una fractura en la costilla más baja en la parte derecha, al impactar el cuerpo contra el suelo. Fractura en ambas piernas por la colisión contra el auto y la posterior caída al suelo. Un hematoma craneal menor, afortunadamente, de unos cinco puntos. Raspaduras en brazos, manos y codos. En rodillas y en los muslos. Los dedos sufrieron gran daño al raspar con el suelo, necesitaron un poco de reconstrucción. Cirugía menor en este caso.

Hermione respiró al escuchar los datos y al sentirse como si se tratase de un Frankenstein de cuentos de terror, recientemente reconstruida y como esperpento, caminando por las calles, huyendo de hombres y mujeres con antorchas, sogas y armas cargadas. Tragó con fuerza una vez más y el hombre ladeó la cabeza para mirarla e infundirle el valor que supuso le hacía falta.

— ¿No tiene enemigos?

— Bueno, sí, los tengo. La hacienda de mi padre está casi en bancarrota y tuvimos problemas con ciertos proveedores y compradores, pero dudo que alguno de ellos saboteara mi bicicleta. O que sepan que existo siquiera. Mi madre figura como la única dueña de la hacienda y bueno, si quisieran hacerle daño a ella, mejor que quemen la hacienda primero que matarme a mí. — dijo ella con cierto resentimiento y un oficial le hizo una seña a otro policía, para que tomara sus huellas dactilares y las del doctor Snape.

Al salir, ella no se encontraba convencida de que hubiera hecho algún progreso con la visita. O que los policías hubiesen dejado de pensar que había tratado de suicidarse.

— Solo hacen su trabajo.

— Lo sé y sin embargo lo detesto. Una se siente completamente desnuda frente a ellos, literalmente, mientras ellos indagan en cada gota del pasado... hasta vaciar el vaso.

El hombre inspiró mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas, suavemente, en dirección al auto. Quizá no era un buen momento, pero pensó que luego no tendría otra oportunidad y podía usar sus conocimientos médicos a su favor. Al menos en un caso así.

Estaba tan perdido en el arte de conquistar. Los tiempos cambiaban y él se hacía cada vez más viejo y anticuado.

— Deberíamos ir a almorzar. Ha pasado muchas horas sin comer un solo bocado y no es conveniente bajo su estado de salud. ¿Qué dice? Yo invito.

— Oh no, doctor, ya ha hecho demasiado.

— Insisto.

No tuvo otra opción que acceder y en poco tiempo, ambos se encontraron en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de la comisaría. Un ambiente familiar y a la vez muy íntimo. Con cortinas blancas en cada una de las ventanas y un gran letrero de neón. El menú estaba escrito en una pizarra en la entrada y había una enorme barra en el centro, las mesas de madera negra estaban a su alrededor y las paredes eran una combinación de piedra y estuco. Estaba adornado por todas partes con botellas y temática de celebridades, de guerra y de viajes por el mundo. Tenía un muy buen aspecto y ella se arrepintió de inmediato, al preguntarse por el costo. Las luces bajas, a pesar de estar aún en el día, le daban un toque muy placentero.

— Por aquí, señor... — dijo una camarera y el hombre terminó sentándose en la última mesa. Perfecto, privacidad implícita en el contexto. Tal cuál como quería.

Hermione sonrió mientras recibía la carta y se trasladaba de la silla de ruedas hasta la silla junto a la mesa. A la hora de ordenar las bebidas, el doctor Snape hizo un chiste como lo era su especialidad.

— Algo que levante a los muertos, para esta jovencita que tengo en frente. — comentó y tanto Hermione como la camarera, rieron de inmediato.

— Un poco de vodka con soda. — dijo ella y Snape parpadeó sorprendido.

— No sabía que bebía y a esa edad. Para mí un poco de coñac.

Al irse la camarera, Hermione sonrió.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí.

— Concedido.

La conversación no avanzaba y Hermione se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos. Fue cuando recordó, de hecho, las palabras de Ginny sobre el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella y que observaba sus alrededores, tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa.

¿Soltero? ¿Intentaba coquetearle acaso?

— Perdone mi incesante curiosidad. — dijo, aclarándose la garganta y atrayendo su atención de inmediato. — pero no noto que tenga compañía alguna, si sabe a lo que me refiero, no hay anillo en su mano que me demuestre lo contrario. ¿Es que no tiene una mujer a su lado para hacerle compañía? Es una simple curiosidad, un tema para romper el hielo.

Quizá no el mejor, se dijo a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Bueno, la verdad no. — le dijo, despreocupado, jugando con un par de removedores en la mesa. — hace un par de años ya que estoy solo, la pareja que tenía decidió terminar conmigo sin razón aparente.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento!

— Está bien, discutíamos mucho. Ella era un espíritu libre, una buena mujer. Yo estaba tan sumido en mi trabajo y tenía tanto que hacer; que casi no podíamos vernos. Supongo que eso mermó nuestra relación hasta el punto de quiebre. Supongo que nos amábamos, pero no lo suficiente como para sobreponernos a ello. Luego, mi vida se estabilizó por arte de magia, pero ya la había perdido. ¿No es irónico?

Se imaginó que incluso la llama en la cama, debía estar tan apagada como un fuego de solo cenizas. ¿Qué mujer sobrevivía sin eso? Ninguna. ¿Sin el romance?

Quizá las esperanzas de Ginny se habían ido muy lejos.


	7. La verdad tras el doctor II

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Es una novela muy bonita, por supuesto yo la leí pero no la traduje igual para el fic. Solo tomé la idea principal y la adapté.

Se las recomiendo que la lean, es buena (o al menos lo fue para mí).

* * *

La conversación murió en un punto donde Snape tuvo curiosidad de saber su parte, de saber qué había visto en aquel chico quien la había tratado tan mal.

— ¿Y qué hay de usted señorita Hermione?

— ¿De mí? — preguntó mientras alisaba que no tenía ni una sola arruga, de su vestido largo y negro que le descubría los hombros y acomodaba su suéter blanco tejido a mano, cuidadosamente. Buscando con qué distraerse. Traía su cabello especialmente rizado aquel día y con una cinta blanca sobre su cabeza.

_"Más hermosa no podía verse aquel día, Dora. Y pese a que tuviera heridas por todo su cuerpo, no había nada más hermoso que ella"._

— Sí, supongo que hay una historia tras el joven Draco Malfoy. Tras ese amor "imposible", ¿o me equivoco?

— Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros éramos la primera hacienda en aquel lugar y hasta que ellos se mudaron, no teníamos mucha compañía. La escuela del pueblo estaba a un par de terrosos caminos y bueno, no conocía a nadie más que a la servidumbre que papá había contratado. Jugaba con muñecas de tela, con Ginny y su madre. Jugaba soccer con Ron y sus hermanos, me gustaba ensuciarme, tomar aventuras por los cuernos y no me acobardaba ante nada. Ni siquiera cuando aparecía algún ratón en casa y tenía que sacarlo de la habitación de mamá o de Ginny. Los atrapaba y los admiraba, construí un par de jaulas para ellos.

Severus sonrió al imaginarse a una niña que resultaba ser amante de los animales. — _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._ —, se dijo a sí mismo.

— Y entonces se mudaron y fue amor a primera vista, ¿cierto? — comentó el hombre dando un pequeño sorbo a su trago. Hermione negó con la cabeza y otra sonrisa lastimera.

— No. Nos llevábamos muy mal, siempre competía por quién tenía los mejores juguetes. Quién tenía el mejor padre agricultor que vendiera más, quién había viajado más alrededor del mundo. Quién tenía más conejos, caballos, gallinas, cualquier cosa. Y fue peor para Ginny, de hecho. Jamás pudieron congraciarse, menos sus hermanos. Siempre presumía de lo bien arreglada que estaba su servidumbre, de lo bien vestidos que se encontraban y el como ella usaba harapos, la forma en que se les notaba la pobreza en el rostro.

— ¿Y te enamoraste de un chico malo? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres siempre prefieren al malo del cuento? Quizá eso sucedió conmigo y con Lily Evans, no fui lo suficientemente malo.

— Bueno, no pude evitarlo. Usted lo vio, es casi _"perfecto"_. Es un joven de cabellos rubios, como seda... y de ojos tan grises que atrapan y causan una importante primera impresión. Además, pese a ser un inepto de modales tan brutos como el más analfabeta que se pueda imaginar, su voz...

¿Y cómo diablos podría competir con eso? Él era un doctor graduado de las mejores escuelas y había desperdiciado la mitad de su vida en los estudios, no se había hecho de un gran negocio ni de un montón de servidumbre que le atendiera sus más estúpidos caprichos.

¿Por ende Lily Evans se había ido tras un comerciante?

— Eso me describe casi como todo un esperpento frente a él. — declaró y Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato, confundida.

— Oh pero si no debe darse por aludido, señor Snape. Usted también es realmente guapo, si me permite decirlo. Y es un importante miembro de la comunidad médica, eso sin duda suma status.

El hombre tuvo que sonreír y cayó en cuenta de que siempre que estaba con ella, sonreía más de la cuenta. Más de lo que usualmente se podría decir que Severus Snape sonreía.

— ¿Debo considerar eso como un cumplido del tipo romántico? — dijo mientras ella juntaba ambas manos en su regazo, apretándolas la una contra la otra y bajo la mesa.

— Bueno, digamos que no quería que se sintiera mal al respecto y usted comenzó, dándose por aludido. — le comentó y Snape asintió.

— Y es que cuando una mujer como usted, quiero decir hermosa, describe a un hombre de esa forma... hace sentir a los demás como innecesarios y bastante horribles.

Ella rió y él se encontró fascinado de escuchar aquella risa tan melodiosa. No le había escuchado reírse durante mucho o al menos desde que la conocía y creyó que jamás tendría la dicha de verlo, luego de recordar todo el pasado en el que había estado envuelta.

Casi deseó que aquel momento jamás acabara.

— ¿Y usted, señor doctor? ¿Qué tiene para decirme? ¿Alguna razón para convertirse en médico? ¿Algún secreto que sienta ánimos de revelarle a esta _"hermosa"_ dama?

Severus Snape se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y alzó la mirada, haciendo un ademán de reflexión. Hermione esperó pacientemente mientras el hombre parpadeaba, seguramente pensando en qué debía decir y qué no debía decir.

— Bueno, cuando era niño fui un individuo casi modelo. Muy callado y retraído y sin embargo, la verdad es que tenía problemas en casa. Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes y en verdad no se amaban y se odiaron desde el momento en el que se casaron, hasta la muerte. Aún no comprendo exactamente el por qué, pero de una forma u otra lograron tenerme y mi vida no fue color de rosas tampoco. Peleaban constantemente y yo solo quería escapar a mi propio mundo, quería irme para siempre. A veces, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre y yo tenía que intervenir. A veces iba a la escuela con algún moretón y empeoraba cuando los niños se reían de ello y yo los golpeaba también. Casi siempre estaba en detención, con alguna orientadora amenazando a mis padres de que me enviarían con una mejor familia. Me gradué con honores de la secundaria y realmente no tengo idea de cómo, para luego seguir de igual forma en dirección a la universidad. ¿Por qué me hice médico? Bueno, al principio sentí que era mi deber el salvar a todas esas víctimas del mismo abuso que sufría yo y sufrió mi mamá...

— ¿Y ahora?

— No... creo que esa es la única razón. Devolverles sus vidas y rostros o lo que sea que hayan perdido, a las víctimas de cualquier accidente. Devolverles lo perdido, como una vez quise que me pasara a mí.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y se dijo que quizá ella se quejaba demasiado, en razón al pasado tan trágico de aquel hombre frente a ella. Severus continuó como si mirara su vida en una vieja película en blanco y negro.

— Conocí a Lily Evans a través de una compañera de trabajo, Nymphadora Tonks. Es la pediatra más estrafalaria que haya visto jamás y creo que te la presentaré un día. Siempre carga su cabello de un color diferente, blanco "platinado", rosa chicle, púrpura... a veces no la reconoces y me pregunto cómo todavía tiene cabello. Lily estudiaba para ser enfermera como Pomona Sprout y Dora me ofreció para darle un recorrido por el hospital, para darle una pasantía por mi trabajo. Que le diera un entrenamiento para enfermería. Accedí, me enamoré de inmediato de sus ojos verde esmeralda, muy parecidos a los de tu madre y el cabello tan rojo como las llamas de una ardiente chimenea. Tal cual...

— Mi amiga Ginny Weasley.

— Exacto y ha de ser alguna coincidencia, algún destino que nos tendremos preparados el uno al otro... señorita Granger. En fin, luego de que convivimos por un cierto tiempo, comenzamos a hablar como usted y yo lo hacemos ahora, a decir qué tipo de música nos gustaba el uno al otro y nuestros 10 lugares favoritos para visitar antes de morir. Las cosas que más nos gusta hacer, los libros que nos gusta leer, la comida que nos gusta y quizá los mejores restaurantes en donde la hacen.

— Suenan como una gran pareja.

— Y eso creí hasta que comencé a trabajar como residente en jefe de los cirujanos en aquel hospital. Todavía no tengo un cargo alto y supongo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo consiga, pero en ese momento... ser el cirujano en jefe valía mucho. Tenía una operación tras otra, burocracia que administrar y Lily Evans, más joven que yo de hecho, dos años menos, estaba en la etapa donde quería saber si estaba aquí o allá, si le había comprado algún regalo alguna vez, si iría a casa temprano solo para hablar de nuestros sentimientos y luego tener un poco de romance ocasional. No puedo mentir, ¿a qué hombre no le apetece regresar a casa y encontrar a su pareja con poca ropa, esperando en la cama? Pero estaba tan sumido en el trabajo, que hasta a veces descuidaba cosas así. Aniversarios, cumpleaños, se cansó muy pronto y decidimos terminarlo como dos adultos responsables. O bueno, ella me dio esa opción, yo solo tuve que aceptarlo. Ahora he oído que está con un gran comerciante y de nombre Harry Potter. Supongo que a todas les gustan los hombres adinerados y con negocios aquí ya allá.

Hermione se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza de inmediato, haciendo que el hombre frente a ella sonriera. Esperó a que la mesera colocara la orden de pavo con un elegante puré de patatas y una llamativa ensalada como acompañante y volviera con un poco más de vodka, mientras también colocaba el almuerzo del doctor en la mesa, para dar su opinión al respecto.

— Está siendo muy duro con usted mismo, doctor Snape. Cualquier mujer querría enamorarse de un exitoso cirujano como usted. Salva vidas, a diferencia de los comerciantes que trafican con ellas.

¡Vaya rudeza! Se dijo él por un momento, pero luego de ello le dio la razón. Los comerciantes eran hasta capaces de vender a sus madres. O al menos algunos de ellos, no desconfiando de Harry Potter por supuesto.

¿O quizá sí? Se había enamorado y ella lo había intercambiado por lo primero que se le había cruzado, tenía derecho de pensar como quisiera. Aunque, otra vez, había sido culpa de su trabajo y el compromiso que tenía para con él.

— Espero que así sea. — confesó, dando el último sorbo a su trago de coñac. — que mi alma gemela esté más cerca de lo que creo que pueda estar.

— ¡Esto es delicioso! ¿Por qué no brindamos por la excelente comida y la idea de que así sea...?

El hombre miró a su alrededor y sin más opción que su copa de agua, la tomó con su mano libre y la alzó para chocarla suavemente con la copa de Hermione.

— Y que el nuevo tiempo nos traiga lo que más anhelamos. Supongo que usted desea el poder recuperarse y levantar la hacienda de sus padres, convertirse en una mujer exitosa.

— Y usted un puesto con más jerarquía en el hospital y... algo más.

— Brindo por ese "algo" más. — le dijo con una sonrisa suave, apenas visible entre sus labios. — aunque creo que ese algo más está más cerca de lo que se pudiera pensar.

Hermione parpadeó confusa, pero Snape no insistió y una mirada llena de picardía se cruzó entre ceja y ceja. Pomona había dicho que no intentara nada gracioso, pero no dijo que no se podía enamorar y con el fruto del tiempo y de reuniones como aquel agradable almuerzo. Ella no podía ser la dueña del tiempo ni del destino, quizá se enamoraban y quizá podría ser Hermione Jean Granger, quien le confesara su amor en algún momento y no él precisamente.

Había un sin fin de posibilidades.

— Jean es un lindo segundo nombre, señorita Hermione.

— Ah, estuvo leyendo mi hoja de vida.

— Sí, yo completé el expediente. Se podría decir que conozco casi todo sobre usted, al menos los detalles técnicos.

Y ansiaba llegar más allá de ello. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero sin duda algo tenía ella. Algo debía ser lo que le atraía tanto y planificaba descubrirlo.


	8. Afectos

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Adaptado, tomada la idea principal más no traducida.

* * *

El sonido de un auto que se aproximaba a buena marcha, rompió el silencio en la hacienda y Ginny se encaminó al recibidor, para abrir la puerta. Se secaba las manos en su delantal de cocina y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el doctor Snape.

Cargaba a Hermione entre sus brazos y parecía profundamente dormida. Al instante se apartó y el hombre le indicó que su silla de ruedas seguía en la cajuela del auto. Aceptó en ir a buscarla de inmediato y en cuanto se percató que él ya no podía verla, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se preguntó cómo su amiga se había puesto a sí misma en aquel predicamento.

Al escuchar el ruido en el vestíbulo, su madre se asomó de inmediato. Caía el sol de la tarde y se preguntaba si su hija regresaría a tiempo para cenar. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse y aunque confiaba en el doctor como hombre con principios, su instinto como madre le decía que no estaba bien el dejarla sola por tanto tiempo. Algo que había aprendido de su madre era que no existían las sorpresas o casualidades, si podía evitarlas desde la raíz y por ello siempre protegía a Hermione de cualquier cosa.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó al notar que el doctor Snape sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos y trataba de no despertarla con su caminar. Se detuvo junto a él en el sofá y sin dejar de observar el cuidado que tenía al colocarla en el sofá. — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le pasó algo? — cuestionó mortificada, tratando de mantener la cama.

Severus Snape negó con la cabeza y aún inclinado junto a Hermione en el sofá. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su madre que enroscaba sus dedos en su largo cabello negro, con cierto nerviosismo.

— Para nada, solo está dormida. Ha sido un viaje largo y tendido, solo está cansada. — Al ver la expresión en el exhausto rostro de Minerva McGonagall, se irguió y se dio la vuelta. — Nada especial sucedió en la policía, supongo que es su palabra contra la de ellos. No se mostraron muy convencidos de que hubiera sido un accidente, pero al menos la dejaran en paz por un tiempo. Almorzamos y luego se quedó dormida de camino a la hacienda. Creí que despertaría pero luego de darme cuenta de que no lo haría, no tuve el valor para despertarla.

Minerva McGonagall quien vestía un largo vestido campestre, blanco y con flores de diversos colores, frunció el ceño ante lo que el doctor había dicho y dándose cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar inesperadamente, trató de simular que alisaba su vestido a la altura de su cadera. La misma expresión que Hermione usaba para decir que algo le atemorizaba, le causaba preocupación.

— No me malinterprete, solo fue un almuerzo entre doctor y paciente. Diría que entre amigos casuales, pero no creo merecerme tal calificativo. — suspiró mirando a Ginny arrastrar la silla hasta detenerla junto al sofá y pararse a un lado de él.

— ¿Gusta algo de tomar antes de marcharse, señor Snape? — preguntó y de pronto él se entretuvo con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Negó con la cabeza y se colocó un sombrero negro con una cinta marrón oscuro a su alrededor, que la jovencita no recordaba que tuviera al llegar y se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado. Tanto como su portafolios del mismo color que el sombrero.

— No, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a la ciudad. Un par de nubes grises se asoman y creo que lloverá. ¡Qué bueno que he traído mi sombrero para ocasiones como esta!

Minerva asintió mientras caminaba junto a él para dirigirse a la puerta. Mientras caminaban, trataba de encontrar palabras de agradecimiento para lo que el hombre había hecho por su hija y Snape sin embargo, no quería escuchar nada de eso. Seguía diciendo que lo había hecho por el mero gusto de ayudar y que estaba a la disposición de la familia por cualquier emergencia.

Al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron con otro auto que estaba aparcado junto al de Severus. Al ver a Luna Longbottom y a Neville Longbottom, Severus se preguntó cómo habían encontrado la hacienda y descubierto que Hermione vivía allí.

— ¡Oh, buenas tardes doctor Snape! — exclamó Luna, caminando hasta su encuentro y extendiendo una de sus manos para estrecharla con las suyas. — ¡No me imaginaba que le encontraríamos aquí y a esta hora! Un policía de la comisaría cerca del hospital, nos dio la dirección y pensábamos pasar a saludar y saber cómo seguía nuestra intrépida chica.

Neville asintió retirándose el sombrero que cargaba y apretándolo con sus manos sobre su pecho. A Severus le daba la impresión de que el hombre tenía una especie de fobia a la interacción y por un momento eso lo distrajo de la conversación entre la madre de Hermione y Luna.

— Recién volvíamos de la comisaría, está dormida en el sofá de visitas. — contestó él con una sonrisa y Luna asintió sonriendo también. — pero creo que puede que ya esté despierta y estoy seguro de que le encantará verlos nuevamente.

Ginny luego de presentarse como una de las empleadas de la casa, accedió a guiar a Luna y a Neville hasta el interior de la casa, dejando a McGonagall con Snape.

— Bueno, señor doctor, agradezco mucho el que se haya tomado la molestia de acompañar a mi hija a la ciudad. Lamentamos todos los inconvenientes que hayamos podido causarle.

Severus pensaba decir que no necesitaba agradecerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer sacaba un pequeño monedero y tenía la intención de pagarle. Negó con la cabeza y alzó una de sus manos para detenerla. Ella de inmediato hizo contacto con sus ojos negros como la noche que comenzaba a erguirse tras ellos en la entrada. Apenas se encontraban iluminados por una pequeña farola sobre la puerta de la casa, pero ella podía ver su sonrisa suave.

— No tiene por qué pagarme, puesto que su hija ya lo ha hecho con su agradable compañía. ha sido un placer ayudar y no creo adecuado que cobre por mis servicios.

— ¿Y para eso no es que trabaja? — replicó la mujer con curiosidad y Snape se preguntó si debía decir lo que pensaba de la situación económica de la familia.

— Solo cobro a quienes tienen mucho que dar y sin embargo no lo hacen. — comentó haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero y de camino a su auto, dejándola con una expresión de no haber entendido lo que había querido decir.

Le observó alejarse por los pastizales y se dio la vuelta para retornar a la hacienda. Dentro el ambiente parecía animado, mientras Luna estaba sentada en una silla junto a Hermione y le hacía preguntas sobre su cita con el doctor Snape.

— No fue una cita, solo me acompañó a la comisaría y esclarecer mi caso de una vez por todas. Luego me invitó a almorzar.

— Eso es como una cita. — dijo la mujer mientras tomaba una de las manos de su esposo, sentado a su lado y lo miraba para que confirmara su idea.

— No creo que debas apresurar conjeturas, Luna. El doctor Snape parece un hombre muy respetable. — dijo Neville con una vocecilla y Minerva se unió a la conversación.

— Además es bastante mayor y no creo que quiera salir con una jovencita como mi hija. — recalcó la mujer con un tono de voz que le dio a entender a Hermione, que no debía acercarse a no ser que fuese una estricta relación médico- paciente.

Pero y aunque su madre insistiera, Ginny tenía otra idea en mente. Y en cuanto Minerva se levantó para hacerles una visita guiada por la hacienda, a Luna Y a Neville, se sentó junto a su amiga y no dudó en compartir sus opiniones al respecto.

— Debiste ver cómo te cargaba y te dejaba en el sofá, ¡con un cuidado que solo tienes con alguien a quien realmente amas!

— Lees demasiadas historias de amor, tienes que encontrar algo mejor que hacer con tu tiempo libre.

— ¿De verdad crees que tengo tiempo libre con tu madre dándome órdenes y mis padres cuidando su salud? — replicó ella con un falso enojo, causando que su amiga en el sofá se sonrojara y apartara la vista de sus inquisidores ojos verde esmeralda.

— Ya te dije que no está enamorado de mí, si apenas nos conocemos. Aunque debo decirte que ha tenido un pasado bastante malo, casi sentí compasión por todo lo que me contó en el almuerzo.

Ginny sonrió y componiendo su mejor cara de: _"Cuéntamelo todo"_, se acomodó en el sofá con ella y se cobijó con la misma frazada que Hermione había estado usando mientras dormía. Aún podía sentir su aroma tan masculino, en su vestido y en aquella frazada. Reconocía que resultaba muy agradable, hipnótico.

Luego de toda la historia del doctor Snape, Ginny parpadeó sorprendida y el entusiasmo que tenía al principio, se convirtió en un suspiro lastimero.

— Es una lástima que su novia y él han terminado de esa forma. — dijo y Hermione no supo qué decir. — quizá ese sea el destino y ustedes dos estén destinados a estar juntos.

— Ya escuchaste a mamá, no puedo ni acercármele a menos que sea necesario. — reiteró ceñuda, pero la joven a su lado ignoró el comentario y continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado del todo.

— Tienes que reconocer que es muy cándido y muy agradable. No importa su edad, parece saber qué quiere hacer con su vida y eso es mil veces mejor que Draco Malfoy y su inmadurez.

Hermione meditó lo que Ginny decía y un recoveco en su mente, le dijo que quizá tenía razón. Nunca había tenido a nadie que cuidara de ella, tal cuál como el doctor Snape lo hacía. Quizá como su padre, pero no quería confundir a Snape con su padre.

No había nadie como su padre, solo un ligero parecido y más no igual.

— Está bien, admito que me hace sentir bien que se preocupe por mí. — comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas. — ¡pero no de la forma que crees! Es tan agradable como lo que papá hacía por mí.

— No me digas que has comparado al doctor Snape con tu padre. ¡No tienen punto de comparación! Y además, no creo que te casarías con tu padre ni tendrías hijos con él.

— Ginny... ¡eso es más que bizarro!

Pero antes de que la joven contestara, una mujer se detenía tras ellas y colocaba su mano sobre el sofá. Sprout parecía haber despertado de una pequeña siesta que había tomado y al ver a Hermione, arqueó una ceja.

— Veamos, haré una inspección rápida. ¿Brazos? ¿Pecho? ¿Piernas? ¿Acaso te tocó en alguna parte?

— ¿Acaso no confía en él, señorita Sprout? — preguntó Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca y tratando de sofocar una risilla.

—La verdad... no. Es un buen hombre pero en términos de mujeres, siempre actúa como un tonto. Lo único que sí puedo decirte y desde que lo conozco, es que siempre ha sido fiel y sobretodo en razón de querer algo y obtenerlo. No se rinde en cuanto pone su ojo sobre algo.

Eso se lo había dicho más a sí misma, preguntándose si le había puesto el ojo a su paciente y si iba a continuar hasta el final. hasta conseguir enamorarla. Sabía que estaba interesado en ella, lo podía ver en su mirar y en sus gestos para dirigirse a ella o al hablar de ella. Más que obvio.

— Ya ves, Hermione. Le gustas al doctor.

¿Y en verdad le gustaba a un hombre que prácticamente le triplicaba la edad y tenía tanto poder que era capaz de conseguir a la mujer de su sueños? ¿Por qué a ella entonces?

— Veo que vas enserio con todo esto, Severus.

— Sí, así es Dora. Hoy lo confirmé. — dijo a la mujer de estrafalarios cabellos púrpura y tez tan blanca que hacían un gran punto de contraste. Le ofreció un café y se sentó a su lado en un largo sofá en la sala de espera del hospital. — Hoy confirmé que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza y aunque sea muy temprano para decirlo, tengo interés en descubrir cómo se tornará todo esto. El curso de esta historia.

— ¿Y qué piensa Sprout al respecto? Tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar pero sé que ella siempre iba tras de ti, diciéndote qué hacer y cómo comportarte.

— Sí, ella y yo nos tenemos gran estima el uno por el otro. Siempre escucho sus consejos porque sé que son bienhechores. Sé que siempre tiene buenas intenciones y que solo trata de protegerme, aunque a veces actúe como si fuese mi madre.

La mujer sentada a su lado, apoyó uno de sus brazos en el sofá y su cabeza en su mano, mientras sostenía su taza de té con la otra mano y suspiraba al escucharlo decir aquello.

— Porque ella sabe bastante bien, la turbia relación que tuviste con tus padres. Tuvo que asumir ese rol, luego de que terminaras sumido en una terrible depresión y no encontrásemos forma de sacarte de allí. Pensábamos que te suicidarías o algo por el estilo. Estabas muy deprimido en el funeral de tu madre, nunca pensé verte de esa forma.

El hombre no contestó y sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa frente al sofá donde estaban sentados y cubrió el cigarrillo con su mano, luego de colocarlo en su boca y sosteniendo un encendedor con la otra mando. Tratando de encenderlo.

Un inusual viento frío, se cruzó en la sala de espera y amenazaba con apagar la llama que trataba de encender.

— No sé por qué pero siempre que hablamos de Sprout, terminamos hablando de mi madre. — dijo exhalando un poco del humo del cigarrillo y Nymphadora Tonks, la pediatra, sonrió suavemente.

— Porque ella es como tu madre, también. Y deberías saberlo o bueno, tú lo sabes ya. Por eso se quiere asegurar de que tus intenciones con esta chica, Hermione Granger, son de fiar. Ella no quiere que la lastimes y tampoco quiere que salgas lastimado.

— ¿Cómo podría lastimarla? ¿Crees que soy esa clase de hombre? — dijo cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y acercando el cigarrillo hasta un cenicero que cargaba consigo. Era el único que se atrevía a fumar en un hospital y sabía que era un terrible hábito que tenía que dejar.

— Hagamos esto. — dijo la mujer y el hombre pareció muy interesado. Ella sabía cuánto amaba las apuestas y estaba decidida a apostar con él. — apostemos a que si la conquistas, yo me teñiré el cabello de un rosado cursi durante un año. Y si fallas, tendrás que dejar de fumar para siempre. Solo espero que falles para que dejes ese asqueroso hábito. — murmuró, tratando de alejar el humo del cigarrillo con su mano.

— Muy bien, tenemos un trato.

Ambos rieron mientras bebían un poco de café y esperaban por alguna emergencia, cercana a la víspera de navidad.


	9. La fiesta de navidad I

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Adaptado, tomada la idea principal más no traducida.

* * *

Aquella mañana de navidad ya nevaba y Ginny Weasley se había despertado emocionada. Había subido las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones de la hacienda, abriendo la puerta de Hermione y encendiendo una lámpara a gas junto a su cómoda, para iluminarla y retirar las colchas que su amiga estaba usando.

Hermione tembló en respuesta y pestañeó un poco para ajustar su visión, dándose cuenta de que Ginny estaba de pie junto a ella y parecía una pequeña niña con un enorme abrigo de pieles sintéticas. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y temblando ante el frío ambiente de aquel día.

— ¡ES NAVIDAD, HERMIONE! — exclamó, inclinándose para abrazarla y Hermione sintió una cálida alegría que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. — ¡Ven ven ven... tenemos que seguir con nuestra tradición navideña!

Su mano la condujo fuera de la cama y apenas dándole tiempo para colocarse las pantuflas. La ayudó hasta llegar a la silla a su lado y tan rápido como Ginny podía, bajaron las escaleras hasta detenerse en la cocina. Un dulce aroma se podía sentir desde el salón de visitas y Hermione se preguntó de qué se trataba, para luego cuestionarse el haber olvidado alguna tradición. Se dijo que luego del accidente, la amnesia era algo común.

Al entrar en la cocina y saludar a los hermanos Weasley, Fred y George, se dio cuenta de la raíz de aquel aroma tan delicioso que cruzaba toda la casa.

Panqueques recién hechas, cocoa y tostadas francesas.

Suspiró ante el aroma y Ginny Weasley sirvió dos sendas tazas de cocoa caliente y colocó el desayuno en una vajilla muy festiva, con motivos navideños.

— Desde que éramos unas niñas pequeñas, ¿recuerdas? Tu padre solía pedir que nos hicieran una enorme torre de panqueques y comíamos hasta reventar. Luego íbamos hasta el salón y nos sentábamos en el suelo, mientras tu padre abría un enorme atlas y nos contaba historias de sus viajes. Tú siempre creías que algunas eran inventos para mantenernos interesadas, pero a mí me fascinaban y siempre iba corriendo con mamá, al irnos a dormir, a contarle las historias a ella. Siempre se sentaba en mi cama y me escuchaba atentamente mientras yo trataba de recordar todos los detalles.

Hermione trataba de olvidar el reciente recuerdo de su padre, al morir en aquel año. No podía mentir que extrañaba oír su voz en navidad y no al hombre que se encerraba en su despacho, ebrio y sin esperanza alguna.

Extrañaba al viejo padre que había tenido, antes de todos los problemas. Y al ver su rostro contraído por la angustia, se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho semejante cosa.

— ¡A comer! — exclamó tratando de alegrar el ambiente, haciéndole una seña a su hermano Ron quien entraba en la cocina con un poco de leña que apenas había podido rescatar antes del invierno, para que la arrojara a la chimenea. Se quitó su largo abrigo de piel de oso falsa y lo colocó sobre la silla de Hermione, guiándola en dirección al comedor y colocándola en su respectivo lugar para el desayuno. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, pudieron sentarla en unja silla y Hermione suspiró ante el gran esfuerzo que hacían, pero no queriendo arruinar el espíritu que brillaba en los verdes ojos de Ginny Weasley, decidió permanecer callada y sonreír un poco.

Su madre bajaba las escaleras y luego de besar una de sus mejillas, cariñosamente, se detuvo al ver su apariencia y la de su mejor amiga y también su criada.

— Veo que aún siguen en pijamas.

— ¡Es una tradición, señora Minerva! ¿Recuerda? — exclamó Ginny desde la cocina, mientras se balanceaba con una charola llena de panqueques hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. — siempre tenemos un ameno desayuno en navidad. Su té está en la tetera, listo. Los huevos, las salchichas y el tocino están listos también.

La patrona de la casa, como siempre, se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa y un desayuno tranquilo parecía lo más oportuno para reparar los ánimos. Los padres de los jóvenes Weasley, Arthur y Molly Weasley, entraron poco tiempo después para reunirse en la mesa. El señor Arthur había estado cortando un pino en el campo y junto a Bill y Charlie, habían podido traerlo hasta la hacienda y pensaban colocarlo pronto en un buen soporte y permitir que las niñas lo adornaran a su gusto.

Él las llamaba así, cuando ya eran unas jovencitas, cuando ya tenían 19 años ambas y se llevaban unos meses de diferencia apenas.

No alcanzaba para muchos adornos navideños, ni muchas de las luces, pero nadie se aburría de ver las mismas decoraciones una y otra vez.

— Y luego de desayunar podemos salir y armar figuras con la nieve, para que reciban a los visitantes de la hacienda. Asumo que algunos familiares vendrán, señora McGonagall. — comentó Ginny luego de que rezaran la acostumbrada oración. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y agregó:

— Todos desean ver a Hermione. Bueno, tuve que hablarles sobre su accidente para que no se sorprendieran y todos acordaron en venir y traerte regalos, ¿qué te parece? — comentó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

— Genial, lo que necesito mamá... que me tengan lástima.

Minerva no contestó a la acusación que Hermione acababa de hacer y prefirió distraerse con el postre de _tiramisú*****_ que Molly Weasley servía en una elegante bandeja de cristal. Había comenzado a hablar sobre lo entretenido que había sido el hacer el pastel con su hija y que añoraba aquellos días donde Hermione hacía dulces y pasteles con ella.

Hermione prefirió no interferir y tomando la rebanada que Ginny le ofrecía, le susurró al oído que por favor la sacara de allí y la sentara en el sofá del recibidor.

Cualquier cosa menos retornar a aquellas viejas memorias de días felices. Y así lo hizo, ambas se sentaron en el salón y al terminar el postre, Hermione soltó una exhalación profunda.

— Ginny... ¿podrías llevarme arriba para que pueda cambiarme?

Sin decir nada al respecto, la joven asintió y luego de un rato ambas estaban arriba. Miraban el viejo ropero de madera caoba, mientras Hermione decidía qué ponerse.

— A veces cuando hablamos del pasado, todo me trae recuerdos de mi padre y de cuánto lo extraño.

— Lo sé y lo siento, no debía hablar tanto de eso. — le confesó su amiga, mientras organizaba un par de ganchos en el ropero. — es solo que trato de hacerte sonreír, de hacerte olvidar lo sucedido. O al menos un poco. — inspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba a su hermana, porque eso sentía que ambas eran, mirar un vestido negro y morderse el labio inferior. — ¿Sabes? Quizá le pida a mamá que nos de un paseo por la ciudad y nos lleve a ver escaparates. Quiero comprarte un regalo y quiero que lo escojas tú misma.

La primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la mente fue: _con qué dinero_ y desechó la idea antes de que subiera hasta sus labios.

— ¿Ah sí? — comentó, tratando de sonar alegre y emocionada por el asunto.

— Sí. Ya que le regalarás a papá sus medicinas para el asma, yo quiero devolverte algo. Sé que dirás que no debo, que no tengo por qué...

— La salud de tus padres es importante, Ginny. No te cobraré al respecto y por ello no tienes que preocuparte de conseguirme un regalo que iguale la acción.

— Ya sabes como somos mamá y yo, lo vamos a hacer de todas formas. Quieras o no. Quizá no tengamos dinero para un regalo espectacular, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

— Por supuesto.

Y ambas habían comenzado a reírse, mientras Ginny le confesaba que su hermano había estado en su habitación. Durante la mañana y en cuanto se había despertado, se dio cuenta de que su hermano Bill estaba hurgando en sus cajones de ropa. Sonrojada, le exigió una explicación y su hermano simplemente dijo:

_"Me he encontrado con Fleur, ya sabes, en el puesto de tomates del mercado en la ciudad. Quiero saber qué regalarle, pero no sé nada sobre mujeres y estaba investigando._"

— ¡Y entonces dije: Ve e investiga en el cajón de calzones de mamá! ¿¡Y sabes qué me contestó!? _"Nadie en su sano juicio, se sentiría atractivo con los calzones de mamá. En ellos podríamos dormir cómodamente."_

Hermione rió tanto al escuchar aquello, que se ahogó por unos segundos y tosió con fuerza para aclararse la garganta. Mientras trataban de dejar de reírse y ocuparse de vestirse, Minerva subía las escaleras y abría la puerta para mirarlas riéndose y compartiendo la ropa.

Le trajo viejos recuerdos. Siempre había sido así.

— Bueno, veo que al menos el frío no congeló el humor de ninguna. — comentó cerrando la puerta tras ella y sentándose a la cama. — Ginny, tu madre quiere saber si saldrán a pasear en la tarde.

— Sí, eso le decía a Hermione. Por supuesto, primero necesitamos su permiso.

— Como si yo fuera una niña.

— No insistas, Hermione, porque no voy a entrar en polémica contigo. Mira lo que te haces en cuanto sales sola. — señaló a la silla de rueda y Hermione desvió la vista. — por supuesto que tienen mi permiso, Ginny. Espero que se diviertan mucho y también espero que dejen mis saludos a todos nuestros conocidos de la ciudad.

Ambas asintieron en silencio y el sonido incesante del teléfono, rompió con el dulce ambiente dentro de la habitación. Sprout quien se encontraba abajo tomando un poco de té y pensando en subir a ver a Hermione, cogió el teléfono junto a las escaleras.

— Hacienda Granger, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

— Tiene una llamada del hospital principal de Londres. ¿Le comunico? — dijo la operadora y Pomona se preguntó de qué podía tratarse. Se dijo a sí misma que lo sabía y que dejara de hacer conjeturas sobre lo obvio.

— Sí por favor.

Lo supo en cuanto escuchó la voz al teléfono.

— _Pomona... ¡pero qué casualidad!_

— ¿Severus? ¿Es que acaso sucede algo?

— _Bueno, no precisamente. Llamaba para invitarte a una cena navideña. En realidad llamaba para invitar a toda la familia Granger, aunque acabo de recordar que ellos son más que solo 2. Es por eso que decidí reservar un pequeño salón y hacer una cena navideña. Ya sabes cuán aburridas son las cenas del hospital y sería una gran oportunidad para que la señorita Hermione pueda conocer a más personas que solo las que conoce en la hacienda y también para que salga y coja un poco de aire. ¿Qué te parece?_

— No te cansas, ¿no es cierto?

— _¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo malas intenciones. También decidí invitar a los Lovegood, ¿crees que es mala idea? Yo no lo creo._

Se mordió el labio y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Minerva McGonagall quien la observaba desde el piso superior, llena de curiosidad por el extraño llamado.

— No sé qué estás tramando. — murmuró para que la mujer no pudiera oírlo. — pero espero que tus intenciones sean meramente amistosas y que no te pases de listo. Conversaré con la familia y te llamaré más tarde para confirmar.

Al cortar la comunicación, Sprout negó con la cabeza ante lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser y se preguntó si se había estado juntando con Nymphadora, si le había estado dando coraje para que siguiera adelante con su intentona de conquistar a Hermione Granger.

Sabía que estaba tras ello y aunque él se negara una y otra vez, a ella no podía mentirle.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Minerva al bajar y Pomona negó con una sonrisa suave.

— Se trataba del doctor Snape. Quería invitarnos a la cena anual de navidad que hace el hospital y se preguntaba si nos interesaba acompañarlo. Invitó a la familia de Ginny también.

Al escuchar aquello desde la planta superior, Ginny había soltado una exclamación de emoción y había girado mientras el vestido danzaba con ella. Al finalizar su giro, tan solo aplaudió emocionada.

— ¡Será divertido! ¡Me encantan las fiestas y bailar toda la noche!

— Oh, pero si el doctor se toma muchas consideraciones para con nosotras. — dijo McGonagall y Sprout quiso decir que sí, pero se contuvo. — pero no es educado rechazar la invitación que tan amablemente nos ha hecho y no después de todo lo que ha hecho por esta familia. ¿Podría decirle que aceptamos su invitación?

La enfermera asintió mientras discaba el número nuevamente y sonreía al darse cuenta de que Snape siempre se salía con la suya. Así como había dicho el día anterior.

Antes de escuchar a la operadora, incluso, escuchó a Ginny hablar sobre sus hermanos y decir: _"Así Bill podrá llevar a Fleur y demostrarle su amor. ¡Será maravilloso! Podremos encontrar un buen vestido que él pueda regalarle y que así vayan a la fiesta juntos... ¡le avisaré a mamá!"_

* * *

_***Tiramisú**: (del italiano __tiramisù_) es un postre frío de cuchara que se monta en capas. No existe una receta única de elaboración, sino variantes a partir de una serie de ingredientes base que pueden ser representados por distintos productos.


	10. Fiesta de navidad II

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y basado en una novela de _Yvonne Whittal_

**The Slender Thread.**

Adaptado, tomada la idea principal más no traducida.

* * *

De compras en la tienda del pueblo, había sido una experiencia que Hermione esperaba olvidar con el tiempo. La gente no dejaba de tenerle lástima mientras pasaba y aunque Sprout trataba de animarla con promesas de que todo iba a mejorar muy pronto, Hermione seguía pensando que ese iba a ser su destino.

Lisiada, confinada a barrotes metálicos y con ruedas. A media libertad.

— Alégrate, pudo ser mil veces peor.

— ¿Como qué, señorita Sprout? ¿El haberme muerto? Ni siquiera puedo probarme un vestido con propiedad, puesto que ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie y desfilar.

La mujer había sonreído maternalmente, mirando los escaparates y escuchando a Ginny hablar a lo lejos, aconsejando a su hermano Bill sobre qué comprar y qué ignorar, para llevárselo a la chica del puesto de verduras de la esquina. Fleur Delacour.

— Vamos, sabes que hay quienes te aprecian. Mira a tu amiga Ginny, trabaja para ti pero sin embargo eres como una hermana para ella. Trata de encontrarte solo lo mejor y pese a que realmente no puede pagarlo, su madre se esfuerza en dar de su salario para poder comprarte un vestido. Eso tiene que significar algo.

— ¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor? — cuestionó Hermione mientras Pomona se inclinaba para probar el calzado que combinara con el vestido que Ginny estaba escogiendo, distraídamente y sin prestar atención a la conversación entre ambas. — pues ha tenido el efecto contrario.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Y no es porque tenga lástima, sino porque te aprecia.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Ginny había soltado una exclamación en la tienda y muy emocionada había caminado hasta los presentes, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en un pequeño banquillo y se probaba distintas zapatillas.

— ¡Lo encontré! — dijo y Minerva se dio la vuelta para mirarla, mientras hablaba con la cajera y tomaba un poco de té que estaba recién hecho en el mostrador. — recatado como tu madre espera que sea, pero sensual al mismo tiempo. ¡Creí que nunca encontraría algo así!

Molly Weasley mientras tanto, había tomado un par de cintas para el cabello que había encontrado en una tienda en la esquina. Blancas en su mayoría y con arreglos de flores en las esquinas o con lunares negros o azules y brillantes cristales. Al mirar el vestido que su hija había escogido para su patrona, se alegró de haberlas comprado y se asombró del similar gusto entre su hija y ella.

— Creo que pensamos muy similar, hija mía. — comentó la mujer, admirando aquel vestido blanco con pliegues en la falda, largo y con cristales y escarcha azul que conformaban una hermosa flor desde la base hasta la cintura y un par de enredaderas también.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¡Nada habla mejor de una mujer que un poco de blanco! Pureza angelical.

Pero Hermione se consideraba de todo menos que angelical. Ginny esperó pacientemente mientras la madre de su patrona, aprobaba el vestido. Largo pero que aún mostraba su perfecta silueta y dejaba un poco al juego de la imaginación. Por más que su amiga lo dijera, estaba empeñada en que tuviera una linda cena y quizá un lindo romance. Estaba segura de que el doctor iba a apreciar su buen ojo.

— Me parece bien, cumple con los requisitos. ¿Y a ti, Hermione? — preguntó su madre con una sonrisa y Hermione trató de mostrarse emocionada con el vestido.

— Es hermoso, creo que estará bien que lo use.

— Y las zapatillas que acabo de encontrar con escarcha plateada y cristales, son el complemento perfecto. — dijo la enfermera, calzándoselas de inmediato. — y te quedan muy bien.

Las mujeres estaban encantadas y tan pronto como Ginny encontró un vestido a su medida, negro y con un corte bajo en su espalda, estuvieron listas para partir. Bill no había querido mostrarles el vestido que había escogido y había sido muy receloso con la envoltura para regalo. Por más que su hermana trataba de sonsacarle información, le resultaba imposible hacerle hablar y su madre insistía en que lo dejara en paz.

Al momento de pagar, aunque el presupuesto era modesto, Ginny tenía esperanzas de que pudiera alcanzar para ambas. Hermione no quería saberlo, tenía miedo de escuchar el precio y que su amiga se sintiera abochornada al saber que no podría pagar ambos vestidos. Llevaba su dinero en una modesta bolsa de papel y esperaba ansiosa, tratando de mantener el temple y no demostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

— Bueno, como me han caído muy bien y me parecen una agradable familia... — comentó la dueña de la tienda con una sonrisa, mientras admiraba las etiquetas de las prendas de vestir y los zapatos. — creo que les ofreceré un descuento navideño. Ya saben, después de un accidente tan trágico como ese y para levantar los ánimos en esta época.

La forma en que la observó, mientras estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas, le hizo sentir que le tenían lástima. Desvió la mirada y se preguntó si todo lo que pasaba, tenía que salir reseñado en ese condenado periódico local de pacotilla.

— Eh... — murmuró Minerva McGonagall, mirando la expresión de su hija. — muchas gracias supongo, nos contenta que todavía existan personas buenas en estos tiempos.

La dueña del local sonrió ampliamente y Hermione se preguntó sin con eso saldaba cualquier pecado que hubiera cometido, haciéndola ver como su caso de caridad. Desechó la idea porque sintió que simplemente abriría las puertas de la tienda y de una forma u otra correría hasta la calle, solo para que un auto se la llevara de verdad y dejaran de hacer aquellos comentarios.

Al salir, Arthur Weasley esperaba pacientemente junto a un parquímetro y lo miraba con cierta incredulidad, esperando no pasarse del precio estimado de una hora de estacionamiento. Al ver a su esposa acercarse, le dio un beso modesto y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, abrió las puertas traseras del auto y sostuvo la mano de Minerva mientras ella se subía en el.

El auto era sorpresivamente amplio, una de las últimas cosas que su padre pudo comprar antes de morir. Que su hija tuviera los mejores lujos de transporte, pero y apenas podían pagar las cuentas de mantenimiento. De vez en cuando y al subirse, podía recordar a su padre llevándola a la escuela y mirándola a través del retrovisor, preguntándole si tenía algo de la escuela que quisiera contarle. Si tenía algún problema que quisiera discutir, pues era el único momento que tenían para estar juntos.

Siempre en reuniones a puerta cerrada, mientras ella sostenía su oso de felpa y su libro de cuentos favorito y esperaba por él tras aquellos barrotes de madera de roble, que la alejaban de su ser más querido. Más y más hasta desaparecer.

Los ojos se le aguaron por un momento y parpadeó para disipar el sentimiento. El camino hacia la hacienda siempre le traía tantos recuerdos. A veces solo quería que su madre la vendiera para solo olvidar. Y otras tantas... solo quería retomar el control y traer mejores recuerdos a aquellas viejas paredes de cal y tierra.

Y sin embargo ella no era la única que tenía recuerdos por enterrar. En su apartamento de soltero, el doctor Snape se preguntaba qué traje combinaba con cual y de pronto se había puesto nervioso de solo pensar, siempre se la pasaba pensando en las cosas y se decía a sí mismo que debía dejar de hacerlo o perdería otra relación. Y ni siquiera había empezado.

Reanudó su incesante caminar a través de la habitación, mientras una mujer le observaba desde su cama. Estaba sentada allí y comenzaba a hartarse de su actitud. Siempre tan seguro a la hora de operar y ahora era todo un manojo de nervios.

— Severus, por dios... ¡detente! ¡Estás comenzando a causarme una terrible jaqueca y mareos de solo verte ir y venir! ¿Es acaso tu primera cita? No, ya sabes como es la movida. ¿Por qué te asustas? Es menor que tú, tienes más experiencia.

— Precisamente. — comentó el hombre mientras iba de aquí para allá. — ¿Cómo podré saber que yo soy ese hombre que ella desea? Ya escuchaste lo que te conté, sobre la forma en que describió a ese muchacho del campo.

La mujer quien había permanecido con los brazos tras ella, apoyándose en la cama y mirando hacia el tejado para evitar ponerse de pie y golpearlo allí mismo, simplemente se acomodó en la cama y colocó ambas manos sobre sus muslos. Suspiró de soslayo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Seré sincera contigo como siempre lo he sido. — comentó y eso hizo que el hombre se detuviera en seco. — creo que exageras y te martirizas a ti mismo. No puedes tomar decisiones por ella, puesto que no la conoces. Solo la conoces en la cara de la tristeza y la agonía, a raíz de su accidente. No sabes qué tipo de hombres le gustan, qué tipo de libros lee o siquiera qué clase de música escucha. ¿Cómo aseguras que su _"amorío"_ con este joven, no fue solo cuestión de un capricho? Ella estuvo sola por mucho tiempo hasta que ellos se mudaron junto a ella, era lógico que eso pasara. Eres un hombre maravilloso y está mal que yo lo diga, sobretodo por esos horribles hábitos que te gastas y este desastroso lugar que aún mantienes. Cualquier mujer querría estar a tu lado, además siendo un gran cirujano...

Se permitió reír entre dientes, mientras su colega y pediatra Nymphadora Tonks, admiraba el lugar tan masculino y con cierto desgano.

— ¿Cómo no sé si luego de esa decepción amorosa, ella volverá a confiar en algún hombre? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto! Sprout tiene razón, es demasiado pronto y quizá no debería entrometerme.

Nymphadora arqueó una ceja y poniéndose en pie, caminó hasta detenerse junto a él y colocar sus manos sobre sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente y el hombre hizo igual.

— Escúchame, has estado mucho tiempo solo y si crees que ella es la indicada... entonces ve por ella. Sprout solo trata de protegerte y sé que también a la jovencita Granger, sus intenciones son buenas. Y sin embargo, si no te conociéramos tan bien como te conocemos, no podríamos decir que eres el hombre más sano para ella que exista en este mundo. O al menos yo no he conocido a nadie más, como tú, que pueda merecerla. Pero y escucha esto pues lo que te digo es enserio, deja ya de fumar puesto que no creo que eso sea sensual para nadie y... ¿quieres saber algo más? Puede causarte impotencia.

Ambos rieron mientras la mujer lo abrazaba amistosamente y al separarse, negaba con la cabeza una vez más.

— ¡Y por dios creí que luego de estar con Lily, aprenderías a combinar bien la ropa que usas! Negro con negro, ¡ese corbatín marrón no combina con el saco de gala negro!

Una vez en la hacienda, Hermione se preguntaba por qué tenían que asistir a una fiesta como esa. Minerva no dejaba de hablar de lo que le debían al doctor y de que al menos debían presentarse por cortesía. La joven hizo un chasquido con la lengua, para restarle importancia a las palabras de su madre.

— Pero si él dijo que no nos cobraría, ¿por qué tendríamos que pagarle con ir a la cena del hospital? Que yo sepa, yo nunca le pedí que no me cobrara o que me salvara la vida.

— No seas necia y ridícula, Hermione. Ya veo que te pareces a tu padre, siempre criticándolo todo y dando su opinión al respecto...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó su hija, mientras estaba sentada en su cama junto a Ginny y la jovencita le daba un masaje facial que según ella, la pondría muy bella y le haría sentir fresca para la reunión de la tarde.

— Lo escuchas. Tu padre nunca estaba de acuerdo con nada, siempre lo criticaba todo si no se hacía como él quería. Nunca aceptaba regalos de ninguna índole, si pensar que lo hacían por compromiso. Porque querían algo de él y de la hacienda.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama y obligó a Ginny para que dejara su rostro en paz y pudiera encarar a su madre. La miró con un gesto acusador.

— No conocías a mi padre entonces y tampoco a mí puesto que yo no soy así. Si bien es cierto que me alejaste de él y no me dejaste compartir nada con él, mi padre nunca aceptaba regalos porque no sabía cómo devolverles el favor. Y yo tampoco sé la forma en que le devolveré la vida al doctor y por haberme salvado. Es por eso que rehuyo de sus atenciones, puesto que la deuda se hará cada vez más y más grande.

Su madre la observó perpleja mientras la mirada de Hermione no se doblegaba ni un ápice. Ginny había inspirado pesadamente y pensaba en la forma de cortar la tensión entre ambas mujeres.

— Señora McGonagall, mi madre tiene algo que quiere decirle sobre la producción de leche de las vacas en el pastizal. ¿Podría si no es mucha molestia, hablar con ella al respecto? Solo quiere darle los últimos datos recabados sobre la salud de las vacas y los galones de leche que en promedio se sacaron durante este año. Ya sabe, para el balance anual.

Al irse y dando un respingo sin decirle nada a su hija, Ginny pudo respirar otra vez y acomodándose en la cama para encarar a su hija, se cruzó de brazos ceñuda.

— Tu madre tiene razón en este punto, ¿por qué simplemente no pones tu mejor cara y asistes al baile? Si bien es cierto que no le pedimos que no nos cobrara en absoluto, al menos podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud e ir al baile y disfrutarlo.

— Ella no lo entiende, ¡estoy harta de que me tengan lástima todo el tiempo! ¡Oh miren, ahí va la chiquilla estúpida que casi se mata en una bicicleta!

— Pues quizá si dejaras de andar por ahí, proyectando lástima en tu cara.

Hermione la observó sin poderlo creer y sin embargo, Ginny no se disculpó ni trató de remediar lo que había dicho. Seguía firme en su opinión.

— ¿De qué lado estás?

— Del tuyo usualmente, pero esta vez creo que has sido muy dura con tu madre. Ella solo trata de ayudar.

— Sí claro, como cuando me separó de mi padre y lo vio consumirse lentamente sin hacer nada... ¡solo guardando las apariencias y temiendo lo que los demás pudieran decir de ella!

Ginny supuso que su amiga y patrona, nunca se llevaría bien con su madre ni dejaría de culparla de su muerte. Al menos no hasta que ambas hablaran y se sinceraran al respecto de lo sucedido en aquellos días de la vieja y _"feliz"_ hacienda.

— Sabes que la hacienda _Sundance_ ya no es la misma sin tu padre. Tu madre también lo sabe y debe vivir a la sombra de ello. Ya escuchaste lo que Narcisa dijo, desde que su esposo murió ya nada es igual.

— ¿Y entonces por qué intenta quedar bien con todos? ¿Incluso con el doctor Snape?

— Me parece que tú no quieres asistir por temor a la verdad, Hermione. Por temor a darte cuenta de que tengo razón y de que ese hombre siente algo por ti.

— Pero cómo podría si siquiera me conoce. Solo charlamos una vez y ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto como para que intente conquistarme?...

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se imaginó que en algunas horas estaba por descubrirlo. Estaba segura de que si Hermione no cambiaba pronto, el dolor y la rabia la consumirían. Y por supuesto, aquel hermoso valle y su magia en la que creía, no iban a ser capaces de ayudarle.


End file.
